On the Run
by My secret
Summary: He had sought me out, blacklisting me from any chance of making a living for myself, so that I would become his. Who would've thought I wasn't the only one that noticed? Am I really ready to be dangled as bait?(All human!)
1. Blacklisted

Hey everyone, before the questions start to arise I will say this will definitely be an OOC story. I hope everyone enjoys, and feel free to reach out to me with any questions (: **Review** for faster updates so I at least know you guys are enjoying the story!

on with the show!

* * *

"Irregardless, Bella…" He started to say, my anger boiling to the surface faster than he could finish the sentence.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A FUCKING WORD." I growled out and turned on my heel, slamming the shop door behind me. I had been fired again, this time the reasoning being that "they didn't have enough money to pay an extra employee". However I knew better, I worked the register and I was fully aware just how much business they did. The truth of the matter is that I was blacklisted by Benny Benucci, the big boss of the city. Stupidly, I had turned down a man twice my age when he asked me to be his side piece after he saw me waitressing at a popular gentleman's club nearby. I mean , the nerve of me to not want to sleep with some guy my father's age, for money, right? Turning him down had gotten me abruptly fired, and since then had lost me any job that fell under his radar. That's the unfortunate part about living in a city where most of the businesses are being "protected" by these no good mobsters. Everyone ends up falling dependent on these guys. If they don't do as they're told they end up robbed, or injured, or dead. If they do as they're told... well, you end up with situations like me.

* * *

_"Mr. Benucci would like to have a word with you."_

_ The suited stranger had told me, grabbing a hold of my arm. I arched a brow but followed behind him towards one of the private VIP areas. He finally stopped as we reached a middle-aged man with startling dark eyes. His hair was combed back tightly, peppered with gray. His suit was tailored perfectly, and his shoes probably cost more than my rent. His menacing smirk gleamed in the darkness of the room, as I was not-so-gently deposited in front of him. "What's your name, principessa?" He cooed, his hand reaching out to hold mine, his lips pressed firmly to my skin. I fought to roll my eyes and spoke quietly, hoping to control my tone. "It's Isabella." _

"_Ahhh, Isabella? Beautiful as the girl who holds it. Sit sit." He quickly pulled a chair out next to him, pulling me down abruptly. "Now, what is it you do here?" he asked thoughtfully, his hand still holding mine, though his grip had tightened. _

"_I'm one of Alec's waitresses…?" I said, not able to bite back my attitude at the obvious question. Did he think I wore this hoochi uniform for fun? Did he normally see citizens strolling the streets in tiny black shorts, heels and a fitted closed vest with nothing under it? He laughed at my response, clearly picking up on my attitude though he seemed more amused than angry._

"_I can't imagine that pays very well, does it?" His thumb began to move in slow patterns across my hand, his eyes catching mine. It was then that I started to see where this conversation was going, and unfortunately his grasp wasn't going to allow me to run off. _

"_Alec pays me a decent amount for what I do." Which wasn't a lie. Between my wages and tips, I made enough to pay for the studio apartment I lived in, food, the insurance for my car, and a very occasional trip to the hairdresser. I had given up the luxury of having a cellphone, just so that I didn't have to sport dead ends and fried hair. _

"_You seem hesitant. And a woman that holds such beauty as yourself shouldn't be making "decent" money. You should be taken care off." He grinned and dropped my hand to his thigh, but held it there, clearly aware of my intention to pull it away. "I can change all of this for you. A beautiful apartment, clothes, jewelry, anything your heart desires. For this you will share a bed with me, when I please."_

_My eyes bulged at his offer to make me his side whore. I was a lot of things, but whore material was not one of them. My dignity took a big enough hit just by wearing this costume every night that I was here. The idea of being supported by spreading my legs literally sent a shiver through my bones. _

"_Thank you for your…generous offer, but I'm not for sale." I spit out, standing up quickly. His grip tightened to the point that I knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of causing me pain. _

"_You're making a very stupid mistake, bambina. I urge you to re-think what you're saying." His voice had darkened; something evil was rearing itself in front of me. I shook my head and gave my arm a hard tug, freeing myself from his grasp. Without answering I quickly turned around and made my way out of the VIP area, running directly to Alec's office. _

"_ALEC!" I yelled, slamming the door open. He arched a brow, his desk covered in carefully organized stacks of bills. He was handsome, though still a bit old for me. He had startling blue eyes, and perfectly chiseled features. He kept himself impeccably groomed and always wore a suit. He was tall, with a built form, but he wasn't bulky. His dark hair was slicked back, though one curl always dangled in his eyes. _

"_What is it Bella?" He eyed me carefully, though I could only imagine what expression I was making. _

"_This.. this man, in the VIP, tried to buy me?!" I spit out, still amazed by the words even as they left my lips. However, Alec's expression told me this wasn't strange. He didn't even seem remotely surprised._

"_Ah.. Mr. Benucci, when will you be leaving then?" He said quietly, folding his arms on his desk._

"_Excuse me?!" I blinked rapidly, unsure of why we weren't calling the townsfolk and grabbing pitchforks to go after the monster._

"_Bella, when does want you to start?" He tried to make the conversation as casual sounding as possible, but I could see the tight lipped smile that held him together._

"_Uh, I'm not going? I'm not going to be his live-in prostitute, Alec, that's ridiculous." _

"_Then, unfortunately Bella, I'll have to fire you."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_ Mr Benucci is… he's a sponsor to this club. If you've upset him, he won't allow me to keep you. Please finish up your shift and come back after, I'll give you your pay for this week and then you'll be done." _

_And with that I was dismissed, let go._

That had been a month ago, and in that time period I had been hired and fired from now three different jobs. To what I was guessing, I was getting hired because they had no idea who I was, then fired the second any of Benucci's guys saw me. I made my way out of the shop and stood on the sidewalk outside. The street lights had come on but it was fairly dead. Tuesday nights didn't hold much appeal to anyone, and often when I got out at night there was no one around. I rarely drove to work since I only lived about half a mile from the shop, and it was the only exercise I really got. I sighed a little and pulled my windbreaker tighter around my form, irritated by the chilly air that teased my skin. I had been born and raised in Philadelphia, and when my parents had decided to move to East Greenwich, I had stayed behind. I had been finished with school, and old enough to take care of myself. However, I hadn't counted on some middle aged lunatic making it impossible for me to work in the one town that I loved.

Kicking at the ground I continued to walk towards the apartment, unfazed by the sound of a vehicle coming up behind me, until I heard the breaks screeching. Even then, I didn't lift my head, only became slightly more aware. It wasn't until I felt arms wrapping around me, covering my mouth that my eyes became wide. I began to kick and fuss, but the strength of my captor was astounding. Whimpering against the gloved hand I continued to fight as I was pulled into the back of a van. I was thrown against the floor, my head barely missing the pile of chain that was dangerously close. I looked up at the looming form that crouched above me, before swallowing slowly. Was this just another of 's antics? She won't sleep with me willing so I'll kidnap her, drug her, and play house with her unconscious body? I shuddered and pulled my knees into my chest, burying my face in my arms.

"Don't be scared, Isabella, I don't have any intention of hurting you." A soft, yet deep voice tried to reassure me, though he kept his distance.

"My name is Edward, and I'll be your kidnapper tonight." He chuckled before climbing up to the driver's seat and taking off.


	2. The Kidnapper, Whore, and the Wardrobe

I chose not to speak. I didn't want my voice to betray me, and I honestly didn't want to know where we were going. Instead I clung to my knees and rested my head against the wall of the van, trying to keep myself from the edge of a panic attack.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed when the van finally came to a stop. I heard him climb out of his seat, shut his door, and then gravel beneath his feet. He slid the door in front of me open and reached in, grabbing me roughly. I flinched at his touch and held my head down, letting him pull me towards the door of what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. I sighed a little, picturing the dirty single mattress he was going to throw me onto in the room with no windows and the occasional rat. I squeezed my eyes shut and let him direct me, knowing that putting up a fight would only result in me getting hurt.

I didn't open my eyes again until I felt us moving. I looked around and quickly discovered that we were in a freight elevator, going down. _Great, so I'll be in a dirty basement, probably shackled to a wall, with rats the size of cats chewing on my feet. _ I kept my gaze safely averted from him, not wanting him to see the fear on my face. As we reached the final floor he opened the door, pulling me out. We made our way down a dark hall to a single door. He let me go, but not without a mumbled "don't do anything you'll regret". He held up keys and slid them in, unlocking it and pushing the door open. He nudged me in and shut the door behind us, reaching around to flip a light on. My eyes widened at the site before me, suddenly thinking this was some twisted dream.

Everything was completely remodeled. What once was probably dirty cement floors and even dirtier walls had been turned into a large open loft. The cement floors remained but they were clean, polished even. A kitchen area boasting stainless steel and black glistening counter tops was to my right, and a large living area with plush black sofas, a fireplace, glass coffee table and large flat screen was dead ahead of us. I could see areas farther off that were closed off by built walls, my guess being bathrooms and bedrooms. I turned to my right only to see he had already made his way towards what looked to be his office. There were multiple computers, a large desk, and a small but professional sitting area. Tilting my head I raised an eyebrow, growing angry quickly.

"Okay seriously? What the fuck is this? What kind of kidnapper are you?" I glared at his back, my hands finding my hips.

That same chuckle from earlier spilled from his lips, and he turned smirking at me. "This was never about making you uncomfortable, or scared even, Isabella. This was just about making it very apparent that you are no longer "on the radar"—so to speak," he shrugged a bit and slid his coat off.

It was now that I finally got a chance to look at him, my eyes widening a bit as I fought the urge to run to him like a bitch in heat. He was probably no more than 3 or 4 years older than me, as I was 22 he couldn't be any older than 26. He had golden brown locks that were carved into the stereotypical cut you'd see in the 1950's, carefully shaped and meticulously placed. Now that his jacket was off I could see perfectly sculpted arms, and the shadow of a sculpted chest and stomach beneath his clingy black tee shirt. His face was almost too handsome, godly even. Deep brown eyes stared back at me, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips as if he could tell what I was thinking.

I knew it was ridiculous to be eye-fucking my kidnapper. I was fully aware that this put me in a new category of crazy. By no means was I some ugly duckling that couldn't do any better than some mamaluke, as my mom use to say, trying to use me in whatever ridiculous scheme he had. I had dark brown hair that I had let grow past the middle of my back. The natural waves hung around my face, tickling my neck and shoulders and then went past my breast. I was curvy, but still had a relatively small frame. I had taken yoga for years, to help with my balance, and had become quite tone from it, not to mention flexible. _And what I could do to this guy.. _ I shook my head quickly, internally groaning at the butterflies I felt in my gut. _ Why the hell do you have to be so damn attractive?_ I finally broke my eye contact and looked away from him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you going to do with me?" I said flatly, deciding there was no point in avoiding it any longer. He sauntered towards me, his fingers reaching up to slide my coat off my frame, his skin meeting my after.

"I'm removing the queen from the king's board." He guided me towards the living area and plopped me down on one of the couches, taking the seat next to me.

"Benucci killed my parents and burned down my business after a…disagreement we had. I've been keeping my eye on him, and in the process you as well. He's spent countless hours, and an unbelievable amount of money keeping you right where he wants you. Something that holds that much interest for him, has great importance to me." He said darkly, an almost murderous look in his eye. I slid a little bit farther away from him, the arm of the couch against my back.

"Relax, Isabella. As I said, I have no plans on hurting you. I'm not a naturally violent man, though I am a vengeful one. You will cooperate with the things I need from you, or you will be very unhappy for the duration of your stay." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak as I found this side of him very appealing.

"Your bedroom is at the end, on the left. You'll find plenty of clothes in there for you. Otherwise you will stay in here, unless we leave together. Everything you need is down here. If at some point you feel that you need fresh air, you can ask, and I may let you go outside. Are we clear?" He said sternly, and all I could do is nod. There was something in his eyes, the way he looked at me as though I was the answer to his problems. I couldn't help but sympathize, apparently Benucci wasn't only into ruining my life.

"Is it alright if I go change..?" I ask quietly, not wanting to set him off, as I could still hear bits of anger in his voice. Even if it wasn't directed at me, I wasn't looking to encourage it.

"Of course, go ahead." He smiled, though I could see it was forced. I made my way towards what he deemed my room and opened the door slowly, flicking on the light. I smiled a little at the décor, wondering if he had really done this by himself. There was a large plush rug that covered most of the room, a royal blue color that matched the bed set of the queen size bed in the corner. There was a full length mirror, which I found interesting, amused that he thought I would still care how I looked even if I couldn't leave the building. There was a hand built closet with sliding doors, a dresser across from the closet and a decent sized flat screen on top of the dresser. I walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, blushing as I saw lingerie sets and nightgowns. Picking up a bra I arched a brow, wondering how he had known to pick a 34C, and why he thought I would need lingerie sets in the basement of an old warehouse. Shaking my head I pulled a simple, long and silky black nightgown out of the drawer. I shed all of my clothes, pulling on the nightgown, and then a fresh pair of panties. I turned and looked in the mirror, smiling a little at the way the nightgown hugged my form. I pulled my hair up on top of my head and secured it with the hair tie that I kept around my wrist. Taking another look at myself I couldn't help but wonder what his intentions were with all of these seductive outfits he had chosen for me. Shrugging a bit, I made my way out of my room and closed the door behind me, walking back towards him. I couldn't help but blush at the way his eyes slid over my body, as if devouring me in his mind. That half smirk tickled his features again and he stood up, moving towards me.

He took my hand and led me to the couch, gesturing for me to sit. I did and met his eyes, the curiosity blatantly taking over my expression.

"Lie down, and look at me as though you want me, Isabella." He instructed before pulling his phone out. My eyes widened and I immediately folded my arms over my chest. He rolled his eyes and leaned over, ripping my arms away from me.

"Remember what I said about cooperating? Jesus, I'm not putting them on some soft core porn site—I'm sending them to Benucci, so he knows I have you." He tapped his foot impatiently, looking to me again. I sighed and moved my arms away, mustering up my best seductive glance.

"Isabella, I want desire, not constipation." He sighed and knelt down next to me, placing his phone on the table. Before I could ask what he was doing his hand caught my jaw, and his lips met mine. My breath hitched, the taste of his lips invading my senses quickly. He let his other hand slide down my shoulder, to my arm, and then to the side of my breast making me shiver. I answered his kiss slowly, my own lips meshing against his as my eyes slid shut. Before I could deepen it he pulled away and stood, taking a picture.

"Perfect." He said gently before walking towards his office without another word.


	3. Dr Pepper and Pads

I lied there quietly, my mind replaying his touch, his lips, and his scent over and over. I felt dazed, and slightly embarrassed that I was acting like a 16 year old again. He had been gone about fifteen minutes, returning with a smug look on his face.

"And now it begins." He whispered, before taking a seat opposite me in the matching plush chair. His eyes caught mine for a moment, a soft smile on his face. "Your lips are very soft, and you're not bad to look at. This will be a lot easier then I had hoped for."

_Not bad to look at? _I rolled my eyes and put my head back against the couch, thoroughly annoyed that he apparently had every intention of using me however he needed. As I heard him shuffling around I looked up, my eyes following him as he moved to the couch I was on instead.

"I don't mean to make this sound so... business oriented, Isabella. However, I need you to recognize that I will take what I want from you as I see fit. I'm sorry that you have to be the pawn in my game, but that's what life has dealt you."

"So essentially, you're saying instead of taking the offer he had given me to be a well taken care of whore, I'm going to be your secluded, payback whore? Glad I got such an upgrade." I frowned, biting back the tears that threatened my eyes.

"That isn't what I'm saying. Fuck, do you always have such an attitude? I don't know how you were raised, but I don't take lip from women." He growled, leaning over to grab my jaw again, only this time more forcefully.

"Look, I already told you how this is going to pan out. If you don't want to anger me, I suggest you keep the attitude to yourself. You are not my whore, but yes, I will be using you in seductive manners to infuriate Benucci. Stop acting like I'm going to rape you." He let my jaw go and sat back up, taking a deep breath as if to compose himself.

I nodded slowly and swallowed, feeling the tears burning at my eyes. I chewed at my bottom lip, hoping to hold it in, not wanting to show this man the feelings that were coursing through me. He could be so gentle one moment, and so cold the next. It seemed as if it was just now hitting me that I was trapped. I couldn't leave, and I was going to have to do whatever he wanted me to. I didn't know if he would set me free. And if he set me free would Benucci just snap me right up after? Was his end goal to trade me over to him? The tears must have been freely coursing down my face at this point because Edward's expression softened and he sighed, pulling me up against him. He stretched an arm around my shoulder and spoke quietly, his breathe tickling my ear.

"I don't want to frighten you, just don't disobey and this won't be as scary. Do you understand?"

"Y..yes. I d-do." I stuttered out, trying to keep from sobbing.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something? You're going to be miserable if you spend the whole time like this. Think of it this way, you're getting a free vacation, you don't have to pay for anything, and your company could be worse." He winked at me and I could help but break a smile, nodding after.

He pulled himself away from me and made his way to the television, turning it on. I could see him debating on what to play before he turned and looked at me. "What genre do you wanna watch?" He tilted his head, gesturing towards the shelf full of DVD's.

"Horror." I said quickly, not surprised by the expression that took over his face.

"You, little girly, wanna watch horror flicks huh?" He laughed and shrugged, before slipping something in. Afterwards he made his way over and shut off the lights, making this large beautiful loft turn into a terrifying basement in 1 second flat. I stiffened a little as the title screen came on, the word **Insidious** flashing on the screen. I groaned internally, as I'd never been able to finish this movie. It was just so fucking eerie. He came back over moments later and put two beers on the table, and a bag of chips. I shrugged and reached forward, cracking a beer open, taking a generous gulp from it. He watched me with a funny expression, chuckling after.

"You aren't like most women, are you?" He shook his head and sat back down, pressing play on the nearby remote. I scrunched up in my seat and continued to sip at my beer, trying to solely focus on the movie instead of the heat emanating off of his frame. Every move he made, the sound of his breathing, everything put me on high alert. I tried to convince myself it was just because he was holding me captive, not because he had turned my mind to absolute mush while he kissed me.

"Chai Latte and a blueberry muffin tomorrow morning, right?" He suddenly asked, his eyes still glued to the television. I turned to him, a little baffled as to how he knew my routine morning order from dunkin donuts.

"Following you, remember? I know I come off as fairly normal but that's just to keep you from screaming and trying to escape. Make no mistake; I was definitely stalking you for the past few weeks." He shrugged, opening his beer. He took a sip and studied me for a moment, a smile on his face.

"You like pepperoni and mushroom pizza, I'm pretty sure the only friend you have is that girl that lives in the same building as you, I'm sure you noticed that I know your sizes for just about everything, and I must say I'm slightly impressed you're a 22 year old girl with no cellphone." He took another sip, a smug expression meeting his eyes.

"I.. I'm not even sure how to address that."

"And that yoga class you're in? Impressive, I'd say you're almost as good as your teacher."

"Hey Edward? You're creepy is starting to show." I muttered, sliding away from him.

He grinned and stretched a bit, leaning back as we both focused on the movie. The slightly eerie things had just started happening, this I could handle. I took another long sip of my beer, finishing it, and set it back on the table.

"Want another? Or do you want a Dr Pepper ? I bought a case of them, since you drink them so often." He laughed a little as I glared at him, a little more than irritated that he now seemed to have an idea of my daily routine. And what had he said? I only had one friend?

"Hey! I have more than one friend by the way!"

"Really now? You have no phone, and the only people you saw other than that girl in the building, were at the three different jobs you had. You have a funny way of keeping friends, Isabella."

"Jesus will you just call me Bella?" I finally asked, wondering why he consistently called me by my full name.

"Sure, Bella. And don't worry, I got the pads you like too. I saw them in your bathroom, and I know you had your period about… 22 days ago? So, just so you know, they're in there." He chuckled quietly before the pillow came flying across the room, hitting him squarely in his face.

"Tut tut, not a nice way to treat someone that's done so many nice things for you! I've gone out of my way to make sure you're comfortable!" He faked a gasp, grabbing a from the fridge before walking over and setting it down infront of me.

"Oh, you're right. Thank you for kidnapping me, stalking me—but remembering to get the pads I like for the PERIOD YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING ABOUT." I huffed, trying to cover my embarrassment with pure anger at this point. He chuckled before kneeling in front of me, his hands sliding to my hips. He pulled me forward roughly, his fingers digging into me in almost a painful way as his eyes locked on mine.

"Remember what I said about the attitude, sweetheart?" He leaned forward and forced his lips against mine, his fingers sliding up my night gown quickly. His hands found the skin of my hips and dug in, his nails pressing against me. I whimpered against his mouth, scared to return this kiss, whimpering more as his tongue forced it's way past my lips. He greedily explored my mouth, his thumbs locking onto the front my hips so that he could pull me against him.

"Do not make me do something that'll hurt you, _Bella_." He whispered against my lips, tracing them with his tongue afterwards. His hands let go of me slowly and slid out from under my nightgown. He pulled away and sat back down next to me, the smug expression returning to his face.

I sat there shocked, my mind barely registering on the pain seeping through the skin of my hips. _So this is my life now? Getting turned on by my kidnapper, who stalked me, and brutally grabs me every time I so much as hint at an attitude? Awesome, I'm disgusting. Ten years from now I'll still live in this basement, I'll have two of his kids, and I'll forget what the outside world even looks like. Maybe I'll take up knitting? _I shook my head as my thoughts began to stray, knowing I couldn't think like that. Instead, I opened the Dr Pepper he brought me, sat back, and tried to focus on the movie instead.


	4. The Bait

Had I been watching this from the outside I might think it seemed pretty comical; as we watched the movie I consistently jumped, screamed, covered my eyes—all while Edward sat there laughing hysterically at my reactions. When I tried to cover my eyes for too long he would grab my hands and pull them away from my face, electricity sparking anywhere I felt his skin against mine.

Once the movie finished I took a deep breath and shook myself out of it, as if I had just ran a ten mile marathon.

"Why the hell did you pick horror if you're so bothered by it?" He grinned, tilting his head towards me.

"I figured it would be the genre to take my mind off of my current…predicament?" I said quizzically, not even sure what to call this situation. Yes, I was trapped here, but it honestly wasn't so bad if I thought about it. He catered to all the needs he assumed I would have, I didn't have to work, didn't have to worry about paying bills, and though he was a freaky stalker with a very passive aggressive nature, he was incredibly nice to look at. Yes, I would definitely be one of those girls that fell for their kidnapper.

I sighed and shook my head, earning me a curious glance.

"Nothing." I mumbled, looking around for a clock. I had no idea how much time had passed, no idea if it was day or night outside. I assumed this was going to be a constant issue for me if there was no clock that I could look at.

"There's a clock on your nightstand, if you were wondering. But it's currently 2 AM. Are you tired?" He asked, gesturing towards "my room". I shook my head and shrugged, not even feeling remotely tired. I guess being kidnapped had made me rather restless.

"Do you want to watch another movie?"

"Sure, maybe not horror this time."

"I think I have one you'll like." He chuckled and moved back to the tv, slipping a new DVD in. Within moments "National Treasure 2" came on the screen. I squealed and tried to ignore that he knew this was one of my favorite movies. Probably from staring through my window at night while I watched it. In the past month I had probably watched it at least once a week; I had a thing for Nicolas Cage.

"I'm going to ignore that you picked this movie based on your stalking antics, because I do love this and I won't let you ruin it for me." I stuck my tongue out but made sure my tone was playful, to keep from getting attacked again. _But those lips…_ I quickly forced the thought out of my head and focused on the television, bouncing a little in my seat as it started up.

I could see the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth, apparently amused by my childish behavior.

"So, Edward. How long do you think I'm going to be here?" I tried to let this come out as nonchalantly as possible, hoping to get a straight forward answer.

"Well. I plan on using you to make Benucci spend as much time, money, and manpower as possible. He has gone out of his way to consistently get you fired from jobs. And do you know why, Bella? He keeps hoping that you'll realize your only option is him. I've heard the conversations, watched him order his men to go to your jobs, and put pressure on your employers until they let you go. I know just how much he wants you, and he is a man that's use to getting what he wants. So yes, I'm going to use you to get to him, to get under his skin. And in the end, I will use you as bait, get him where I need him to be and I'll kill him." He shrugged, as if he had just said something as average as a grocery list to me.

"You're gonna…WHAT?! YOU'RE USING ME AS BAIT AND THEN YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM? LIKE PEW PEW SHOT TO THE HEAD AND BAM, HE'S GONE?!" I didn't even know what to think. Benucci was really doing all of this to force my hand? He thought that if he just kept getting my fired I'd what, lose all hope and decide being his mistress was the only way? What did he mean use me as bait? Was he gonna let that sick old man have sex with me? Was he going to make me watch the murder? And how do you just "kill" the boss? I didn't know much about how this whole mafia bit worked but it was very alive in Philadelphia, and I had a feeling that he was going to end up getting both of us killed in the process.

"Yes. You're going to be my bait, after I've made him crave you to the point that he'll stop at nothing to have you, I will dangle you from the fishing line so to speak, and kill him when he goes for you. You have nothing to be scared of; my plan is rather full proof. And after that, you're free."

"Yeah—you're gonna kill some mob boss, that's had all of his ….men or whatever tailing me around for a month. You're going to dangle me out like some damn prostitute for him, and then suddenly he's going to end up dead? But you think no one will come after me? You're out of your fucking mind." I quickly jumped up and ran towards the door, but he was faster.

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me rough against his form, knocking the air out of me easily. He growled a little as his other hand slid up into my hair, grabbing a handful of it. He pulled my head back hard, earning a whimper from me as his eyes found mine.

"You really don't learn do you? How do I convince you that at this point, you are mine. You will do what I need you to do, and you will stop fucking sassing me. You aren't going to escape here. Even if you managed to get out the door, the elevator is the only way up and it requires a code. The doors upstairs lock from the inside, and also require a code. Did you honestly think I planned all of this, and didn't make sure this building was escape-proofed?" He nipped at my jawline, before kissing me roughly again, this time earning another whimper from me. This made him growl again, and I blushed as I felt him harden against my back. I could feel the core of me growing warm, which only irritated me more. _Why are you turned on again? He is literally holding you by the hair, keeping you from escaping, and you're getting a fucking kick out of it. _I couldn't help it though. My body responded to his touch regardless of what my mind had to say about it. Regardless of how repulsed I felt by his toying with me, his using me- my body could only recognize the fire he ignited in me. The battle that coursed inside of me was unbearable, though my mind eventually attempted to find level ground. Maybe the more I gave in the less he'd be willing to use me as his disposable piece in the game.

With this new idea in mind I kissed him hard, my tongue teasingly sliding past his lips to touch his, my ass pushing back against his hardened cock. He hissed, his arm around my waist moving to just grab my hip, his fingers gripping me. I eased my body against his slowly, noticing the way the grip on my hair became a little looser. I even went as far as to moan into his mouth, gently biting his bottom lip.

"Bella, do not play with fire." He mumbled against my lips before pulling away. I blinked a little and watched his retreating form as he headed towards the bathroom. A few moments later the shower came on and I couldn't help but smirk, thinking for once I had been the one to get into his head.

_Enjoy that cold shower, buddy._ _Next time, it won't be so easy for you to get away. _ I smiled to myself, and made my way to the couch deciding that maybe I hadn't lost just yet. If I could just keep this confidence, this edge above him—maybe I could get away.


	5. Cara Mia

After sitting on the couch for an hour, waiting for him to return, I gave up. Clearly he wasn't going to come back. I had made my way to my "bedroom" and climbed into the incredibly soft bed, surprised that my comfort had been such a focus in his kidnapping scheme. I had stayed up for another hour, crying and pitying myself before the exhaustion kicked in and I passed out.

But now, it was 6 AM on the dot, the alarm clock next to the bed taunting me with its red blinking lights. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering just long it would take my parents to realize I wasn't in my apartment. Without a phone they didn't speak to me often, but they showed up once a week, brought dinner that mom had spent hours laboring over, and we shared Sunday as a family. They hadn't been too thrilled with me living away from them, but they reluctantly recognized that I had to grow up. However, grown-up or not, they were old-fashion and Sunday was the day you spent with your family, eating as much as your mother could stuff into you. She would buzz around my apartment, cleaning what was already clean, stuffing snacks into my mouth until I couldn't move from the couch. She would scold me in Italian, as her mother had done to her. All while this was happening, my father would read the paper and curse under his breath about how no one could run an honest business with the mafia interfering all the time. He would speak of old family friends he grew up—the Difiglias that ran the bakery, the Morellos that ran the butcher shop. "All of them are in somebody's pocket, bambina. There is nowhere safe on this side of town." And then he would frown, and mom would do the sign of the cross silently.

But where would I be when Sunday came? Here in my decorated dungeon? Being "dangled" as bait, as Edward had so eloquently put it? I rubbed at my eyes, hoping the tears wouldn't come again. But, as I started to consider the situation more, I started to wonder—_If Benucci can always find me, could he find my parents? Could his men find my parents? When Edward kills him, would they extract their revenge on us?_ At that, the waterworks began. I cried silently to myself, clinging to my pillow as minutes passed. _I should have left with them. I shouldn't have been working in a gentleman's club to begin with. What if something happens to them?_ As I continued to torture myself with endless questions, I heard my door open. I quickly spun to my other side, not wanting him to see just how broken I was. This is exactly what he wanted; my spirit to be so utterly crushed that I would just go along with whatever he needed. But, to my surprise, he had no condescending tone when he mumbled "I'm sorry."

He sat down in my bed next to me, and began to rub my back in slow circles, sighing under his breath. "I know this is scary for you, but I told you, in the end it'll all be fine."

"Oh really? You still have yet to tell me how you're going to prevent his _pisanos_ from coming after me after you get your _vengeance_." I said, pure venom seeping through my words. "Or how about how are you going to protect my parents? Huh, Edward? You thought that far? Or does it not matter because yours are already gone." By the time my words had left my mouth, I knew it had been cruel—but honestly I didn't care. Was I supposed to be sympathetic, when he was putting my parents and me in harm's way?

His hand stopped abruptly. His once soft touch turned to him gripping my arm, spinning me over so that I faced him. His eyes had already darkened his words eerily quiet and calm, regardless of the anger that was behind them.

"Perhaps I've been too nice to you, Isabella. You seem to be under the impression that you can still talk to me however you please. I don't care if I have to break you, over and over again, you WILL behave." And with that, I was pinned beneath him, his lips pushing against mine. His fingers began to dig into me, small pain indicators registering in my brain as his tongue forced its way into my mouth. He greedily slid his hands to the edge of my nightgown, pulling it up roughly. I whimpered against his mouth, unable to get out the "sorry" I wanted to say. Instead, I weakly kissed him back, hoping he would calm down.

His fingers slid into the edge of my panties, locking on them before he pulled them down in one quick motion. I whimpered again, kissing him harder, my tongue pushing against his in hopes that I could distract him. He chuckled quietly and pulled away from my lips, his body weight pushing against me so that his free hand could trail up to my face, brushing a few hairs out of my cheek.

"Shhh…" He whispered, his eyes locking on mine. It was there that I saw it—no longer were his eyes darkened with anger. Instead, determination had filled them, and _desire?_ I gasped a little as his fingers slid past my lips, teasingly circling my clit.

"You're already wet, Bella." He sung quietly into my ear, adding a little pressure as he began to rub my clit slowly, wetness quickly pooling between my legs. I whimpered and chewed at my lip, doing my best to keep from moaning. His touch was torturous; his fingers sliding down a slick wet path until he slipped two of them inside me, groaning.

"I would've never guessed you were so tight, _ cara mia._" he hissed into my ear, pumping his fingers in and out of me, my head dipping back as I finally let the moan escape. He chuckled at that, his thumb reaching up to tease at my clit more, earning another moan from me.

"Are you going to behave now Bella?" His tongue slid over my earlobe, his teeth following suit. His fingers began to pump into me faster, his thumb continuing its assault on my swollen bud. I could barely see straight as pleasure coursed through me, my shame pushing itself to the back of my mind as I whimpered uncontrollably.

"Now, be a good girl and cum for me." He whispered, forcing his fingers deeper, making me cry out and clench around them. "Fuck..."I mumbled, my fingers digging into the sheets beneath me, my body trembling as I met my release. I could feel how warm my skin was, my body still responding to him.

He smirked and pulled his fingers out of me slowly, his eyes meeting mine as he licked them. "You taste sweet." He murmured, his eyes still clouded with lust. I sat there speechless, watching him taste me on his fingers.

Before I could get a word out, he stood up and pulled his cellphone from his back pocket and took a few shots of me, my eyes widening as I realized the lower half of my body was still exposed, my cheeks flushed, my hair messy.

"The look in your eye when you're satisfied will drive him crazy. You don't know how delectable you look right now." He smirked, tucking the phone back into his pocket.

"I left towels in the cupboard next to the bathtub, and that Garnier shit you like is in the cupboard as well. And that body wash… Strawberry Smoothie? I didn't really understand the purpose of that until I was close enough to smell it on you, it's intoxicating." He said as he turned and made his way out the door.

I lied there, stunned, not sure what to think about the morning so far. I had spent half of it crying and half of it wishing that Edward would put me out of my misery and fuck me already. The way he had made me feel with just his hand alone made me second guess the idea of getting away from him. But—after, it's like I was a project to him. He so quickly could detach himself, snap a few pictures of me and be on his way. He had seemed so…_into it._ I sighed and pulled my nightgown down, closing my eyes for a moment. I had been here less than three days and so much had already happened. I found it hard to wrap my mind around just what he had in store for me. Yet—the more I thought about it, the more upsetting it became that he was using me in such a dirty way. He had basically turned me into his little finger puppet, no pun intended. He did whatever he wanted to do, anything to elicit the response he wanted. How was I going to survive this as the same woman I was before Edward? Would there be any fire left to me at all?


	6. Don't burn the sauce

**Hey everyone ^-^ just a little warning before you go any farther: Realize that Edward has gone through an incredibly traumatizing experience- he lost his parents and his family business all at once. He's going to be a little on edge, he's going to do things you guys aren't going to like! That doesn't mean he's going to be a complete dick for the remainder of the story- it just means that you have to accept that he may make some decisions you don't agree with based on where he is mentally. Same goes for Bella! She's been kidnapped, she's scared- she's been fired for a month straight from every job she has- she may do some things that you don't like also- just remember**

**ITS ONLY TEMPORARY! (: **

**on with the show!**

* * *

After swallowing my shame I had made my way to the shower, delighted that he had pretty much replicated all of my products from home. I stayed in there until the hot water melted away the tension that built in me, and then reluctantly shut it off, wrapping a fluffy gray towel around my form.

I made my way back to my bedroom and to the closet, flipping through the outfits he had stocked me with. After filtering through all of the mini dresses and slutty skirts he had packed in here, I came across a loose, albeit sheer, gray tank top. I pulled it out and went to the drawer of unmentionables, grabbing a black lingerie set. Underneath the lingerie drawer was a drawer filled with ungodly tight looking jeans and small pairs of shorts. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a black pair of cutoff shorts that barely passed my ass. Sighing a little, I got dressed and made my way out of the room, not bothering to even look in the mirror he provided.

As I entered the open space I could hear Frank Sinatra coming from the kitchen, and could visibly see him swaying as he made something on the stove. I tilted my head and watched him for a moment, wishing for the millionth time that I wasn't in the predicament. Instead, I pretended that he was a new prospective boyfriend, and I was just learning about some of his adorable habits. I approached slowly and crossed my arms over my chest, watching as he hummed along and continued to sway.

As if he could sense my presence he turned around, a smile on his face. He pulled me into my arms and spun me around the kitchen, singing the lyrics to "I've got you under my skin" proudly to me. I laughed and let him spin me then pull me close, dancing with him as I had many times with my father.

"My father use to sing this to my mother all the time, and twirl me around as she cooked." I said quietly, looking up at him.

"As did my father. They loved Frank Sinatra; they've even seen him perform. My father was… quite the romantic." He mumbled sadly, letting go of me slowly.

"I'm sorry you lost them. It seems they meant a lot to you."

"They did. It's no matter; things will work out. You're up a little late for breakfast, so I'm making sauce. I'm going to run out for a little bit to pick up some supplies. I trust you can watch this while I'm gone?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, though I knew what he was asking was _could I cook._

"For someone that was spying on me for so long, I'd think you would recognize that most of the time I ate at home. I wasn't living on sandwiches was I?" I grinned, resting my hands on my hips. I knew I was being cocky, but the truth was I had inherited my mom's skills in the kitchen—not that she had really given me an option. She was completely baffled by girls my age that didn't know how to cook. Then again, she also thought the highest honor a woman could achieve was getting married to a business man, having his children, and dotting after all of them until she met her death bed.

"I know, I was just teasing you. I've actually had some of your leftovers. That chicken cacciatore was great." He winked at me, though I could still see that sadness lurking in his eyes.

"I'm past getting appalled by the fact that you were invading my privacy, and breaking into my apartment. I'm just going to take the compliment this time."

"Good girl. Like I said, I'll be gone shortly, probably about an hour. Don't let this burn." He motioned towards the pot, and for good measure smacked my ass after. I jumped a bit and furrowed my brows, earning a chuckle out of him.

With that, he was out the door, leaving me to my prison. I sighed and hummed along with "Fly Me to the Moon" as it came on. I stirred at the sauce and turned the burner down, placing the lid back on.

_What to do while you're not here._ I tapped my lip, glancing around the area until my eyes locked on his makeshift office. Smiling to myself I walked over and sat in the plush leather chair, pulling myself up to his desk. _Channel your inner Nancy Drew, what over here can help you._ I rifled through papers, irritated by the lack of helpful information I was finding. As I picked up one of the folders a news article fell out, landing in my lap. Picking it up my eyes scanned the headline, a soft gasp escaping my lips.

_**Russo and Son's Italian Eatery burns to the ground, two deaths**_

_In a tragic accident, the locally famous eatery caught fire, trapping and killing the original owner Carmine Russo, and his wife Maria Russo inside. Carmine had officially passed on ownership to their only son, Edward Russo, but was still very involved in the restaurant._

"_It's completely devastating. Carmine and Maria were friends to everyone, a very sweet couple, still very in love." Said Gina Martinelli, owner of Martinelli's flowers, located across from the restaurant. _

"_They were such a beautiful family, they were always together. I feel terrible for their son." Magdalena Rossi, a family friend._

_After a thorough investigation, the fire was cited as an accident due to faulty electrical wiring. The Russo's are survived by their son, Edward._

I read it a few more times, my eyes welling in tears at the sad story. I recognized the restaurant in the picture, had been there with my parents when I was younger. I was pretty sure my father was actually friends with Carmine, Edward's dad. Regardless of his demeanor, my heart broke for him. He hadn't discussed the situation with me yet, but I couldn't imagine what he felt.

I carefully tucked the article back where it fell from and pulled myself away from his desk, deciding I didn't want to see anymore. I didn't condone what he was doing with me, and I was still going to plot my escape, but I could at least understand where he was coming from now.

I made my way back into the kitchen and unlidded the sauce again, stirring at idly.

I knew I was zoned out when I heard the door open again. _Have I really been standing here over the stove for an hour?_ I pulled the wooden spoon from the sauce and backed up a little, watching him come through the door. "Hi." I said quietly, noting the bags in his hand.

"Hello, Bella. Is the sauce alright?"

I rolled my eyes, nodding before gesturing towards the stove. "Go check it for yourself!"

He shrugged and made his way over, eyeing it tentatively.

"Good job kid, you didn't burn it." He smirked at me and before I could retort he grabbed me and picked me up, sitting me on the counter.

"Before you say something you're going to regret, Bella, just take that as a compliment." He let go of me and turned around, tending to his masterpiece, adding a few more seasonings. He turned back to me, holding the spoon in his hand. "Taste." He said, holding the spoon to my lips.

I leaned forward and seductively slid my tongue across the spoon, my eyes closing for a moment in satisfaction. "Bene." I mumbled, amazed at how amazing it tasted.

He watched me for a second more before leaning in, licking at the corner of my mouth. "You had some on you." He whispered huskily, his eyes finding mine.

"Oh." I blushed, unable to keep my eyes from his lips. He suddenly leaned back, pushing a hand through his golden locks, closing his eyes for a moment.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed, studying me for a moment.

"I was hoping you would tell me, Edward. What are you going to do with me?"

"I don't know Bella. I thought it would be easier than this. Easier to think of you as a means to an end."

I frowned, looking away from him, not wanting to have this conversation with him anymore. He reached up and grabbed my chin, turning me back towards him.

"I know you understand, cara mia. You may not approve of the fact that I'm doing it to you, but if it were your parents, would your antics not become... immoral?" He asked quietly, as if he was asking for my approval. I sighed and nodded, looking down.

"I'm just scared. I know you've suffered, Edward—but your plan, it just seems like there's so much risk. Maybe at this point you feel like you have nothing to lose, but would you really want me to be left the same way?" I knew I was treading on dangerous grounds, but I was getting really tired of him talking to me like I was irrelevant.

"Do you honestly think I'm that terrible of a person? That I would put you in the same place that I am? I'm not like that monster, Bella. I don't have any fucking intention of getting you or your family hurt. I would say I need you to trust me, but honestly I don't care if you do. This is happening either way—but you'll get through it easier if you recognize that your pain is not what I'm after." He moved away from me and turned back to the stove, turning the burner off.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." I said quietly, confused by the fact that I cared how I made him feel.

He sighed and turned around, reaching up to slide his fingers across his cheek.

"Listen to you, apologizing to your own kidnapper. You're something else you know that?"

I blushed and looked away, realizing just how stupid that really did sound.

"Don't look away from me, bambina." He said, before turning my face back to his. Before I could defend my ridiculous need to apologize to him, I felt his lips on mine. However, this time there was no malice, no need to control me, no aggression. I quickly responded, my arms wrapping around his neck as if to keep him from suddenly changing his mind and pulling away. I slid my tongue across his lips, coaxing him to continue. He chuckled against my mouth and nipped at me playfully, pushing his body between my legs. His hands rested on my hips, and my thighs hugged him close to me.

"Fuck. I can't do this anymore." He whispered before he picked me up, wrapping my legs fully around his waist. He carried me to the couch and laid me underneath him, his body pressed to mine, and suddenly I realized this situation had become far more complicated than either of us had hoped.


	7. Why hold back?

**Beware; the lemons have finally arrived!**

**To the guest that pointed it out for me; thank you! The story was suppose to be marked Romance/Crime- not humor (: Thanks for letting me know!**

* * *

_This can't really be happening_, was streaming through my brain on repeat as I slid my legs up around his waist, locking him against me. His eyes bore into me, pushing me into self-conscious territory.

"Bella, I won't deny the desire I feel for you. But you have to understand, this won't change anything. I'm still going through with my plan." He said gently, his fingers sliding from my hips up to my face, holding my cheek sternly so that he could gauge my reaction.

I nodded slowly, unable to speak. In the back of my head, I kept thinking the closer I got to him-the harder it would be for him to use me. Could I subject myself to this? Knowing that in the end, I was still just part of the plan? But if the options I had were try to get him attached to me, or get myself hurt trying to escape-wasn't the choice obvious?

With that last thought, I slipped my arms up around his neck, digging my fingers into his hair. I pushed his head towards mine and kissed him roughly, strategically grinding up against him. I was rewarded with a groan, and the feeling of his hard cock pushing against me through his jeans. I nipped at his lips, moaning softly as his hands pushed themselves under my tank top, toying with the edge of my bra.

He tugged the material out of his way and pinched my nipples, smirking against my lips when I moaned again. He began to roll my nipples in his fingers, pinching it occasionally, all while his lips trailed from mine to my neck, deliciously nipping at the skin.

I sighed happily and arched against him, only wanting more of his touch. As he pulled his hand away I whimpered, earning me a husky chuckle.

"Relax, Bella. I'm only getting rid of this pesky shirt." He smirked up at me before he pulled my shirt up, carefully pulling it over my head. He gazed at me, his eyes devouring me slowly. "Mmm… this still won't do." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me up so that he could unclasp my bra, quickly pulling the material away from me. As he laid me back against the couch he let his eyes sweep over my body again, causing me to blush.

"You have nothing to blush over, Bella. You're beautiful…" he murmured before leaning down to press a burning hot trail of kisses from my neck to the valley between my breasts. He hummed to himself as he made his way to my right nipple, wrapping his tongue around it before pulling it between his teeth. I gasped and arched more, my fingers flying back up to his hair.

He smirked against my skin and continued to tease my skin with his tongue, only pausing to continue his torture on the other side. I whimpered, feeling a slow fire burning in my gut as he continued his punishment. Suddenly he released the swollen pebble of skin and laid his lips to the skin beneath my breasts, kissing a slow trail to my waist. I chewed at my lip, lifting my hips obediently as he slipped his fingers into the shorts and panties all at once, quickly pulling them down my legs. He pressed a soft kiss to my thigh as he pulled them away from my feet, tossing them on the ground. Smirking, he sat up for a moment, licking his lips, his eyes full of lust.

"I don't know how I thought I would be able to resist you… look how gorgeous you are. How flushed your skin is with want. I can see it in your eyes, you know. How badly you want me to bury my cock in you." His voice was hoarse, and dark—his eyes half lidded as they roamed my body. His words alone made me grow wet with anticipation, my thighs pressing together as I felt it trickling down my warm slit.

"Ah ah ah…." He smirked and pressed his hand between my thighs, pushing them open. He kept his eyes on me as he lowered his head, his tongue lashing out at the small bundle of nerves. The touch of his tongue was my undoing. My eyes slid shut, my breath caught in my throat and suddenly I knew that I didn't give a damn what he wanted from me, as long as he didn't stop. My hands immediately flew back to his hair, holding it tightly. He chuckled against my skin, sending a vibration coursing through me. I moaned and trembled beneath him, arching up against his mouth.

"Greedy little girl aren't you?" He whispered before sliding his legs under my thighs, pulling them over his shoulders. He began to eagerly lap at my clit, his tongue sliding over it repeatedly as I my teeth ground together, my fingers burying themselves in his locks.

"Fuck…"I whimpered, bucking against his mouth as he lowered his tongue, dipping it into me teasingly. Before I could even begin to focus on the unbelievable pleasure he was causing he growled and began to shove his tongue into me over and over, fucking me hungrily with his mouth.

"Edward, fuck." I moaned over and over, barely able to contain myself a moment more. With the last thrust of his tongue, wave after wave of pleasure slammed into me, my nectar pouring out freely. He licked me clean, raising his head only to watch me carefully, his eyes devilishly amused.

"You're delicious, cara mia. But I'm nowhere near done." He stood up and watched me as he began to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pushing them along with his boxers down to his feet. My eyes widened at the sight of his large, hardened shaft. He smirked, seemingly pleased with my reaction. He pulled his shirt over his head and I took that moment to stare at him in all of his god-like glory. It was perfectly sculpted muscle after muscle, tone and olive shaded.

"You watching me like that, it makes me want to tear you apart." He said lowly, licking his lips. Before I could respond he grabbed me and flipped me over, leaning against my ear. "Bend over the top of the couch." He ordered, his cock pushing against my ass. My breaths came in shallow short bursts as I did as I was told, my breasts pushing up against the cold leather of the couch, earning a quiet hiss from me. _You're going to get through this, just let go completely.__  
_

He slid his hands to my hips, grinding into me.

"Don't tease me, Edward. Just fuck me already." I growled, looking back at him.

"What did I tell you about that attitude?" And before I could reply he was slamming into me, burying himself as deep as possible. I lurched forward my body pressing roughly against the couch as he pulled all the way out, his tip teasing my entrance. He slid one of his hands from my hips up into my hair and wrapped it around his fist. His other hand moved to my ass and gripped it, before slamming back into me.

"Fuck, you're so damn tight." He grunted before continuing his assault, slamming into me over and over. I moaned loudly, my nails scratching at the leather as he filled me over and over. The hold he had on my hair kept me perfectly angled for him, allowing him to repeatedly touch my g-spot over and over. I cried out as he pounded me mercilessly, as if he was trying to punish me for the tone of my voice. Did he realize that if this was how he was going to punish me I'd never stop back talking him?

He leaned forward and began to bite and lick my shoulder, his hand on my ass slipping to my hip to grab it tightly, pulling me against him each time.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. You're so tight on my cock, Bella. Does that feel good?" He whispered in my ear, licking it after.

"Y-yes, don't stop, please." I was able to get out between moans, my eyes sliding shut again as I gripped the couch harder. My mind was torn in two between the disgust I felt at my core, mixing with the desire that imploded under my skin. I would never be the same after this, but did I want to be? Wasn't surviving this my main goal?

He lowered his lips to my neck and bit down, his cock slamming into me faster, my hips banging into his roughly. I could feel myself tightening around him, my release threateningly close.

"Don't you dare cum yet." He growled, his fingers digging into my hip as he raise my hips, desperately trying to force himself deeper into me. I gasped and cried out, his name slipping from my lips as I did my best to keep myself from unraveling. Suddenly, with another deep thrust he groaned my name, his seed spilling into me. His grip loosened and he pulled out of me slowly, a tremble moving through my body.

"Stay like that for a moment." He said softly. Within a minute I could hear the snap of my picture, my eyes sliding shut as I tried to ignore that he just did that. I knew he was right; I knew Benucci wouldn't show them to anyone. I knew they were only part of this elaborate scheme, and now that I knew the full back story I understood why he was so passionate about seeing Benucci suffer. But couldn't he let me have this one moment?

I stretched before standing up slowly, deciding it wasn't worth thinking about anymore.

"Bella?" He tilted his head, reaching for me. I shook my head and walked towards the bathroom, hoping that a shower would make this sickening feeling go away.


	8. Surveillance

I scrubbed at my skin roughly, as if killing the top layer would cleanse me of these feelings. How could I be so easy? How could I give into him without hesitation? It wasn't enough that he had stalked me, broken into my house, kidnapped me, and trapped me here? I had to let him have my body as well?

"Fuck." I whimpered as the tears started to roll down my face. How could I have been so stupid? How could I let him completely take over? What would be left of me at this point?

I spent the next half an hour mentally insulting myself until my skin felt raw from my scrubbing. I shut the water and climbed out carefully, instantly being met with a flash in my eyes.

"That's perfect. The way the water is clinging to your skin is tantalizing." Edward smirked, clicking a few more.

I stood there, stunned, my mouth hanging open. Was he fucking kidding? Was it not evident that now really wasn't the time for his antics? He tucked the phone into his pocket and leaned in to kiss me. I quickly turned my head, evading his advances. I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around my body. After making sure it was secured I turned to him, my voice low and hoarse from crying.

"Don't touch me. Don't try to make me feel like you give a fuck Edward. Just do what you need to do and get your plan finished. I don't care what happens at this point I just want to get away from you." I spit out, my eyes glaring daggers into his.

He face was fixed with a very careful expression, his eyes almost void. Without saying a word he reached up and backhanded me swiftly, the sound echoing in the bathroom. I grabbed my cheek and stared at him in horror, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"I will do as I please with you." He said quietly before turning on his heel, leaving the room. I stood there a moment more before making my way across the hall to the bedroom. I shut the door behind me and pulled my body onto the bed. I crawled under the thick comforter and curled into myself, praying that this nightmare would be over soon.

My eyes opened slowly, peering around the room. I was no longer wrapped in my towel but wearing my silk black nightgown. My pillows were placed carefully under me, and an extra blanket was now on top of me. _ He tucked me in?_ I shook my head and turned to look at the clock, surprised that a few hours had passed. I stood up slowly and made my way out of the room, walking towards the main area. He was sitting at his desk, deeply focused on the screen of his laptop. I walked towards him, my bare feet padding across the glossy cement floor. He lifted his head and smiled at me, rolling away from his desk to pat his lap. "Come here, Bella."

I shrugged and walked over, sitting in his lap, turning towards the laptop.

"What's this?" I asked quietly, confused by all of the different windows he had open.

"It's a few different things. It runs the security system, as well as a few cameras I have placed around town strategically. It's also the only safe way for me to contact Benucci without him figuring out who I am. The guys got a lot of muscle, but not too much brain on his side." Edward chuckled and leaned around me, clicking a few things.

A few new camera shots popped up, one of them being Alec's club. There, in the dim light I could easily make out Benucci's figure. He was holding a cellphone in one hand, his other hand gripping the table.

"What's going on?" I tilted my head, watching him grow angrier by the second.

"He just received the pictures of you from earlier. I know you don't fully understand, but you have an unexplainable effect on him. Here, listen." Edward adjusted a few things and now there was sound filtering through small speakers next to the laptop. We could clearly hear Benucci scolding someone in Italian. My Italian was decent but I was nowhere near fluent. I furrowed my brows, trying to pick up a few words, before turning to Edward.

"What is he saying?"

"He's ordering them to find you, alive. He's put a reward out for $50,000 to the person that brings you back to him." Edward couldn't hide how pleased he seemed, the smile radiating from not only his lips but his eyes.

"$50,000?! What is wrong with this guy? Why doesn't he just pick another girl?"

"It could be a lot of things. His pride I'd say is the biggest one. He had thought his plan to squeeze you out of work until you came crawling to him was fullproof. He wasn't prepared to lose you. People like him, Bella… power is what keeps him in his place. Without power, what would he be?"

"Just another mamaluke lookin' to rip somebody off?" I muttered, crossing my arms. Edward laughed, a deep rich sound erupting from his chest.

"Exactly. So not getting what he wants doesn't look good; especially not to his guys. He needs you, to keep his power. I know it sounds ridiculous but, no one said it would be logical."

"I guess I sort of understand. What's your next move?"

"Well. I need to eliminate some of his guys, he has too much manpower, it'll be too difficult to do what needs to be done with 20 guys lurking around him on and off."

"Uh, eliminate? Are you the fucking terminator? What do you mean _eliminate_?"

"Kill, Bella. Don't look at me light that, they're all inhumane pieces of shit who have done despicable things their whole adult lives." He growled, pointing towards the screen.

"See him? That's Vinny Rossi. He was actually a friend of my parents—he's the one that started the fire. And prior to the restaurant? He burned to Lucco's Deli. Killed not only Lucco, but his two daughters, and the family dog. Do you really care if he lives?" He stared at me, the anger surrounding him.

"No… I suppose he deserves it." I said quietly, remembering the fire he was talking about. Lucco was also a friend of my parents, his daughters were no older than 14.

"I get it, Bella. This world didn't exist to you a short while ago. But it's always been around, its filth seeping into the lives of good people. Is it so terrible that I want to stop them? So horrible that I want small, good families around here to be able to run their businesses without fear? That I want people to be able to make an honest living without worrying that some asshole will come barreling through their door and take it from them?"

"No. It's not terrible." I murmured, sighing quietly. Here he was, trying to be Batman and I was fretting over what? A few nude pictures and my feelings getting hurt? If this was going to infinitely make our town safer, if people didn't have to live in this fear anymore… couldn't I put up with a few uncomfortable pictures? Did I really believe Edward would let my family get hurt when all of this was done? It was then that it finally dawned on me; I trusted Edward. Regardless of how his actions made me feel, his actions were for the greater good. And now that I could see that, I was ready to help however I could.

"I'm sorry for being so moody." I started, swallowing hard, trying to gain any courage I could. "I want to help. I don't want them hurting anyone else; I want to see them pay for what they did to your family, and all the other families. I want to make him pay for what he's done to me."

Edward's face was illuminated with what almost resembled pride. "I'm glad you finally can see this the way I do, Bella. I'd much rather include you then have you feel like you're a prisoner." He smiled a little and leaned in to touch my cheek, his hand sweeping across my skin.

"You are beautiful. You know that right? It kills me to let Benucci see your body," his eyes darkened at Benucci's name, his voice growing tight. "I know it doesn't make much sense to you, because you've only known me for a few days. But as I've mentioned—I've known you for over a month now. I know what you like, and don't like. I know that you're independent and that sometimes when you're alone in the kitchen at night you put on music and sing to yourself. I know that you're motivated—you kept getting fired, but you didn't falter once. You just went back out for a new job. Even though I got the information in a rather…questionable way, I still know you, Bella. And honestly, what happened between us yesterday? That came after a month of me wanting you. God, you don't know just how badly, Bella. The way light illuminates your skin," his fingers trailed from my face to my shoulders, making me tremble. "The way your body curves, the way your hair frames your face. You're irresistible." He let out a slow breath, his eyes meeting mine. "And now I know, the way the sweat glistens on your skin, the way you moan when I touch… it's unlike anything, cara mia." He leaned in and kissed me slowly, meeting no hesitation.

He had me hook, line and sinker. Regardless of how degraded I had felt, regardless of the kidnapping, I was dangerously hooked in the mystery that was Edward Russo.


	9. Mangia

We had a quiet lunch and he left shortly after, and I could only assume it was to commence his "terminating" project. I had parked myself at the couch and was now watching the movie _Enough._ I leaned back into the couch, following the story loosely until Jennifer Lopez's husband hit her for the first time. I winced, as if feeling it with her. The more of the movie I took in, the more uncomfortable I felt. I pitied her; letting her husband beat her, cheat on her and then come home? What kind of woman does that? What kind of woman lets that happen?

_You're that kind of woman._ A small voice in the back of my head taunted me. But that wasn't true. I was in no relationship with Edward. I was his prisoner, and if I wanted to stay on his good side I couldn't fight back—right? It was then that I started to realize how pathetic I had become. I had been fending for myself since my parents moved. I had put more than one guy in his place while I worked at the gentleman's club—but here I was, letting some guy take degrading pictures of me, fuck me, and smack me around? I began to boil with anger. How could I have been so naïve? How could I let him destroy my spirit this way? A strangled cry escaped my lips as the full reality was setting in. I was no better than her.

A few hours later, the door opened and Edward slipped in. He was covered in what looked to be dirt, and blood. I eyed him pensively from the couch, his face unreadable.

"How'd the terminating go, Arnold?" I asked sarcastically, my attitude in full swing.

"Great actually. I killed 3 of them. Go turn the shower on for me?" He stretched and walked towards me, looking at me expectantly. Did I look like a goddamn maid? My fingers dug into my fist, my skin turning white from the pressure.

"How about you turn the shower on yourself?" I said quietly, standing up.

"Excuse me?"

"I said shower on. Yourself." I spit out, glaring at him. He easily had half a foot on me, but I wasn't letting that stop me. The anger hadn't stopped seeping into me; I was seeing red.

"You want to try again, Bella? With a little less fucking attitude?" He growled, his hands balling into fists at his side.

Before I could process what I was doing I reached up and punched him hard in the nose. The second I heard the crack I dropped my arm, my jaw dropping open.

He didn't move; almost as if he didn't feel his nose break under my small fist. He just stared at me silently; his hands open, his fingers flexing. Suddenly, a smile broke out on his face and he began laughing. I backed up slowly, a puzzled look on my face, unsure of what the hell is going on.

"You're something else you know that? After all I put you through, you still got a little fire don't ya?" He laughed quietly and sat on the arm of the couch, looking me over a few times.

"You remind me a lot of my mother. She would never take shit from my dad. But she was respectful to him as well, Bella. That's all I want from you." He reached up and closed his eyes before grabbing his nose and adjusting it quickly, causing me to throw up a little in my mouth.

"Thanks for setting me straight, cara mia. Perhaps I've lost sight of myself recently." He sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair, flex of dirt falling to the floor.

"I'd still like it if you went and turned the shower on for me," he lifted his head, smiling teasingly, "Please?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little, turning on my heel. Maybe I wasn't such a wimp after all.

While he showered I had made my way around the kitchen, deciding I might as well do something to keep myself busy. I sautéed mushrooms and chicken, adding wine and a little flour to thicken it. I chopped up cucumbers and tomatoes, adding them to the salad I had started. By the time he was out, dinner was pretty much finished.

"Sit, sit." I said, pointing towards one of the stools at the breakfast bar. He smiled and watched me buzz around the kitchen, reaching over to grab my ass when I was close enough. I rolled my eyes but laughed, slapping his hand away.

Once everything finished I placed a plate in front of him, then grabbed a beer from the fridge and set it down next to his plate. "Mangia mangia!" I said, as my mother would say, always wanting someone to eat.

He smirked and dug in, moaning lightly as the first bite slid down his throat.

"Your food is much better when it's fresh." He winked at me, another reminder of his month of stalking. I laughed and sat next to him, eating slowly.

"So…will you tell me what happened?" I said quietly after pushing my food around for a few minutes while I had contemplated asking.

"If you'd really like to know." He mumbled through a full mouth, swallowing after.

"I followed them. The first two were simple; I snuck up and strangled them from behind—a simple death with not a lot of mess. The worst part is getting the body into the car. But Vinny," He lips turned up in a cruel smile, catching me off guard. "Vinny I took my time with. I made sure he knew why it was happening." He looked down at his plate and began to eat silently, finishing his food moments later. He leaned forward and slipped his plate into the sink, turning to look at me after.

"Are you scared of me, Bella?"

I looked up at him for a moment, considering all of the things he had done. He had just admitted to killing three men, while sitting at the counter having dinner with me. Was I scared?

"No." I said solidly, taking another bite before putting my fork down. "I don't feel like I am. I understands why you did the things you did. I may not personally be able to take a life, but I understand why you did it." I slipped my plate into the sink and began to walk towards the couch before I felt strong arms encircling my waist.

"Are you positive you aren't scared?" He whispered, against my ear, holding me tightly. His fingers slid across my arms and down my stomach, stopping right at my waist.

"I'm not afraid of you." My voice came out stern, and I hoped he realized that I meant it. Before I could consider it the idea too much he spun me around and leaned down, kissing me softly. I let my eyes slide shut, my lips meeting his eagerly. He suddenly reached down and slipped his arm behind my knees, picking me up quickly. I squeaked against his lips, earning a chuckle from him.

He carried me to his room, stepping in the doorway. "Get the light next to you." He mumbled against my lips, kissing me feverishly. I reached out and flicked up the light, pulling away from him momentarily to take in the room. There was a bed, a dresser, and a picture of his parents hanging from the wall. He dropped me on the plush mattress and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor.

Smiling a little I slid up the bid to the center, my nightgown sliding up my thighs. He kneeled onto the bed and grabbed my ankle, pulling me closer to him. I giggled and stared up at him, arching a brow.

"What are you going to do to me, Mr. Russo?" I said huskily, my eyes sliding over his sculpted chest, noticing a few new cuts that hadn't been there before.

"Whatever I'd like." He winked at me and leaned over, sliding my nightgown up my body until he could toss it to the ground. He stared down at the small pair of lace pink panties that clung to my hips, his tongue sliding across his lips.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of looking at you." He groaned and pushed his fingers through his hair, his eyes raking over my form from top to bottom. He leaned over me and kissed me again, his hand resting on my hip. It was then that I realized, I was tired of him always being in control. I reached up and pushed him over roughly, quickly slipping on top of him once he landed on his back. I straddled him, sitting up for a moment, staring down at him with a devilish grin.

"I want to be in control, Edward." I said, hoping he realized that it was more of a need then a want. I needed to feel like I had some control in this situation. Thankfully, he smiled and nodded, sliding his hands up behind his head.

"Do what you must." He said dramatically, winking at me after.

I grinned and leaned down pressing small kisses to his chest, delicately touching my lips to the cuts as I passed them. I moved down his body until I met the mesh shorts he had slipped on after his shower. I pulled them down and eyed his already hardened cock hungrily. He hissed as he felt my tongue slide across his tip, pulling him into my mouth.

I slid my lips down his throbbing shaft slowly, my tongue tickling his skin. His moans encouraged me, adrenaline and lust coursing through me. I took hold of his cock and began to suck him eagerly, my lips slipping up and down his length quickly. He groaned and gripped the bed, shoving up against my mouth. I smirked a little at the effect I was having on him, my lips puckering against his tip.

"Bella, please. I just want to be inside of you, so badly." He groaned, his eyes shut tightly. How could I deny such a request? I pulled my lips away and slid my panties off, kicking them off the bed. I climbed back up his body, my thighs resting on each side of his hips. Pressing my hands to his stomach, I slowly slid down his cock, clenching my teeth at how he filled me.

"Fuck." He grunted, his eyes flying open. He watched as my hips met his, my fingers digging into the skin of his stomach.

"Can I touch you, please?" He groaned, waiting for my approval. I nodded and lifted my hips as he grabbed them, sliding back down his cock slowly. We both moaned in unison at the way my walls clenched against him.

"You feel so goddamn good wrapped around me like that." He groaned, his hands holding on to me tightly. I nodded before picking my hips up again, this time slamming down on him. I began to move at a quick pace, my hips slamming down against his as if I was asserting myself against him. He moaned, watching his cock slide into me over and over. His eyes would then slide to my tits, watching them bounce every time I moved. The heat building in my stomach was delicious, the tingling sensation fueling me to move faster. I continued to ride him, my hands digging into his stomach to steady me.

I could feel myself growing closer, tightening around him more. I arched my back, slowing down a little, not wanting it to be over yet.

"Fuck, no. I can't do this." He growled and grabbed my hips hard, flipping me underneath him. My eyes widened, as I found myself beneath him. He grabbed my leg and pinned it up against his shoulder before thrusting into me quickly. I gasped and let out a low moan, loving how deep he was getting.

"Harder." I panted, my hands sliding to the sheets beneath me, my nails scraping across the material. He smirked and began to pound into me, his cock slamming against my wet, tight heat over and over. I cried out and moved against him, a moan escaping my lips every time his head hit my g-spot.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." He gasped, slamming into me faster. He moved one of his hands from my hip to my clit, his thumb pressing against. He began to move it in small, teasing circles, quickly bringing me over the edge.

My climax ravished me, igniting me throughout my body as I trembled under him. It seemed to be his undoing as he came right after, his body collapsing against mine. Once my heart had slowed down, and the feeling had subsided I turned a little, nudging him into the spot next to me.

He sighed and stretched, his eyes finding mine.

"You hungry?" He grinned, a quirky smile on his face. _Italians. _


	10. Casino

Our days continued on like this for a while. We'd eat, we'd watch movies, we'd laugh, and we fucked for hours. I had almost begun to forget why I was here in the first place. It was until he reminded me one day that I had been here for almost two weeks that I began to get stir crazy.

"You need to let me get outside, Edward." I said sternly, hoping he recognized this wasn't a question.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing. Bella can you be completely honest about something?"

"Yeah? What's the problem?"

"Do you still want to help?" He asked tentatively, his eyes finding mine as he finished cutting up chicken for the alfredo he was making.

"Yes, I do. Not just for what he's done to me, or those other families—I want to help you find peace." The more I was with him, the more I saw his former self—how he could be again. He was so carefree, fun, intelligent—and incredibly fucking sexy. If he could just not be so obsessive about this situation, maybe things could be normal. Maybe I didn't have to be locked in the basement of a warehouse; maybe I could go back to having an apartment and we could have sleepovers like normal people.

"I want to take you to the casino," he paused, picking up a dish towel to wipe his hands. "His casino." He finished, his eyes staring into mine.

"Alright. Let's do it." I grinned, ready to stir up some trouble for the jackass.

"When are we going?" I asked excitedly, more than ready to get out of this basement.

"Tonight, after we eat you can shower and get ready." He winked and went back to cooking. I nodded and headed to my room, deciding it was time to figure out what to wear.

He summoned me to the kitchen about an hour later, our early dinner already served and waiting for me at my usual stool. He poured me a glass of wine and gestured for me to sit down, watching as I took my first bite.

"God, this is heavenly. Tell me you plan to open another restaurant," the words were out of my mouth before I could think. Was he ready for that? Was I speaking a little too soon? I stared at him quietly, talking slow bites.

"I've thought about it. I suppose I'll need something to do when this is all done. And I think my parents would like that I invested their money in something they would've approved of. But there's a lot to consider." He smiled and dug into his food, eating quickly.

Once I could see that he was alright I began to eat a little faster, still savoring the bites. He was an amazing cook and I couldn't imagine him doing anything else with his time. Once we finished I quickly washed the dishes as he packed the left overs into the fridge.

"Alright go hop in the shower beautiful. I'll go after you." He kissed my forehead and slapped my ass, earning a giggle from me. I made my way to the shower and hoped in, quickly cleaning myself up, shampooing and conditioning my hair afterwards. I was careful with shaving, making sure I didn't miss a spot. I had to be irresistible tonight; the plan depended on it. Once I was done I moved into the bedroom, hearing the shower turn on moments after I was out.

I had already picked my outfit earlier, my eyes lighting up as I took in the dress one more time.

It was a floor length, slimming black dress with a slit that went from floor to mid-thigh. The back was completely open, and the front created a slim V from just below my breast to my neck, tying around my neck at top. I had no idea how Edward had picked such wonderful pieces but it was hardly my concern now.

I knew I couldn't wear a bra with this dress; but years of yoga had kept me perky and toned—long story short, I didn't need it. I slipped on a sheer pair of black panties, then carefully pulled the dress on. Moving over to my closet I picked out a pair of peep toe black pumps, slipping them on. Once I was secure in the fact that I'd be able to stand in my shoes without falling I made my way over to the vanity I had set up for myself. After being here a few days I had sent Edward out with a list of necessary facial products and make up. I had quite the setup, and none of it was cheap. He never complained once, just provided me what I needed.

Smiling a little I pulled my hair back so I could focus on my makeup. I applied my eyeliner meticulously, as well as my mascara. My eyes already had a doe like appearance, this merely enhanced them. I applied a small amount of blush, and a pale pink lipstick by MAC. Afterwards I began to tinker with my hair, forcing it into gentle waves that hung around me. Once I was satisfied I made my way to the floor length mirror he had given me.

I gasped at my own reflection, taking in the dress, my makeup, the shoes. _Eat your heart out, Benucci._ I grinned, though I knew secretly he wasn't the only one I wanted to impress.

I slowly made my way out of the room, clearing my throat as I reached the opening to the living room. Edward stood there in a gorgeous fitted black suit, a crisp gray shirt beneath it, and a slim black tie. His shoes looked freshly polished, his face shaved, his hair disheveled and perfect. He was literally mouth-watering.

He spun around when he heard me clear my throat; his jaw dropping open.

"Bella…" He whispered, moving closer to me. When he reached me he smiled and took my hand, pulling it up above my head, spinning me slowly.

"You're so beautiful—I don't think I'll ever get used to it. You look absolutely breathtaking." He sighed, pulling me close to him.

"You don't look so bad yourself." My voice came out a bit sultry, which was unavoidable. I was unbelievable attracted to him and suddenly very against leaving the room. He winked and pulled me towards the door, his fingers interlacing with mine. I shut the lights off and followed him out, closing the door behind us. I eyed the hallway, vaguely remembering the darkness until the elevator. He lead me slowly, apparently trying to be careful knowing that I was in neck-breaker heels. He typed in a quick code to the elevator and pulled me in.

Once we made it outside I sighed, taking a deep breath. I hadn't realized how much I missed the feeling of fresh air coursing through me. I made a mental note to make him take me out more often; but then realized that if we were starting this tonight I might not have much longer left with Edward after all. I frowned at this, realizing I would miss him, regardless of the way we ended up together.

He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to a small parking lot to the left of the warehouse. I took a moment to take in my surroundings, knowing I wouldn't recognize anything. There were a few warehouses back here, and not much of anything else. No noticeable landscape, no distinct houses or street signs.

My eyes widened a bit at the Black Mercedes SUV that awaited us. I turned towards him and glared, grabbing his arm.

"You have THIS; yet you insisted on tossing me in the back of that dirty rapist van!?" I growled, tapping my foot. He laughed, shaking his head.

"How many times am I going to apologize for everything, Bella?" He mumbled, pulling me into his arms. He placed soft kisses on my cheek, then my jaws, then gently touched his lips to mine.

"I'm so sorry. But let's not forget you broke my nose." He winked, looking down at me.

"Please. That was just for slapping me, we're nowhere near even." I reminded him before stepping towards the passenger door, staring at him expectantly. He smirked and opened the door for me, shutting it once I was in.

Within half an hour we were back into the city that I loved, my eyes roaming over the familiar buildings. A few minutes more passed and we were pulling up to SugarHouse Casino.

"He OWNS this place? What the hell is he doing messing with little local shops!?" It infuriated me, how greedy could this bastard be?

"This is his legal business. He has lots of employees to pay, and though it doesn't benefit him heavily, there's a lot of red tape. And it provides a nice place for _meetings_," he spit out, seemingly just as annoyed by the situation. He pulled up in the back of the parking lot for a moment and looked at me.

"Alright. I want you to know what's going to happen so you aren't scared. " He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and what looked to be a set of hotel keys. "We are going to leave this in here. Benucci is here today. He will see you at some point, as well as myself. We're going to take the vehicle to the valet, meaning Benucci is going to have access to it. His men will find this hotel reservation, and these keys. It's going to give them a way to access us. This is just a test run, to see what he's willing to do. We'll be at the hotel, but not in that room. I've already set up cameras there too see who goes in. You're just here tonight so he can physically see you; to refuel his desires." He said, and I could sense a sad note to his tone.

"What's wrong, Edward? I thought you'd be happy this was going so well." I frowned, sliding my fingers over his arm.

"It was different before Bella. I planned all of this before I spent time with you, before you shared yourself with me. I don't want him to see you." The jealousy in his voice was overwhelming, and incredibly hot to me.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his slowly, reassuring him. He groaned against my lips and kissed me back, his tongue sweeping across my lips. He pulled away and smiled a little before pulling off towards the casino.

Once the valet took the SUV we made our way inside, my hand wrapped around his arm. The casino was beautiful, modern and incredibly busy. Edward pulled me towards the high-stakes table, earning an eyebrow raise from me.

"I'm going to show you some of my other talents." He chuckled. We passed through a roped off area, after Edward spoke with the guard. We pulled up to a poker table that and he pulled a chair out for me, sitting himself on my right side. This room was much smaller than the others, the chatter quiet, the clothing expensive. The crowd was older, the women young and glamorous. I had to assume these must be Benucci's favored guests.

The first hour went through in an exciting blur; true to his word Edward was a very talented poker player. To my calculations he had already made $80,000. It helped that the minimum bid was $10,000 in this room. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a familiar face—no doubt one of Benucci's guys. I had seen him in more than one of the shops I had worked in. I tapped Edward's leg under the table, motioning towards the man.

"Bingo." Edward whispered, before excusing us from the table with his winnings.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the main room, ushering me towards an aisle of slot machines. We sat down for a moment, his eyes surfing the room. A dark smile crept up on his face when he looked towards the stairs that went to the VIP area. I looked up and there he was, Benucci himself. Edward pulled me up and moved me closer to the stairs, putting me in full view. Benucci's eyes locked on us; his expression a mix of indescribable feelings. Edward winked his way before dipping me and kissing me passionately. I lost myself in his kiss, my eyes sliding shut, my lips eagerly responding. He pulled me up and winked at me before pulling me towards the main door.

"Time to go."


	11. Operation: Four Seasons

We watched as Benucci spun on his heel and disappeared somewhere upstairs. I turned to Edward with confused eyes, my hand gripping his.

"He's going to call valet and ask if any of the vehicles are registered to me. The SUV is under my name. He'll tell them to search it and they'll find everything. He'll be discreet and quick about it. He's probably already getting ready to head towards his back exit."

Edward pulled me towards the nearest bar and ordered two drinks, placing some money on the counter.

"Is now really the time for cocktails Edward?" I snapped, my eyes anxiously searching the room.

"Bella. I need you calm, the alcohol is for your nerves. I need you to trust me." He handed the drink to me, his eyes locking on mine. I nodded and sighed, knocking the liquor back quickly; wincing as it burned my throat.

"Now take a deep breath and listen to me. We're going to go get the SUV, we're going to drive to the hotel. Okay?" He asked calmly, his voice stern as he put his hand on the small of my back. I nodded and let him lead me towards the entrance. He handed the valet his ticket and moments later the SUV was in front of us. Once we were in and out of the casino's parking lot I checked the hotel things. True to Edward's prediction, one of the keys was missing.

"How did you know?" I said quietly, holding the reservation in my hand.

"He's cocky, Bella. Cocky people do as they please with little concern that their plans will go wrong." He smirked cruelly and took off towards what I could only assume was the hotel.

Before I knew it we were pulling up in front of the Four Seasons, my eyes widening.

"This is where you booked our fake room? Why would you spend so much money on a room we aren't using?!" I screeched, my eyes taking in the beautiful building.

"First of all, Bella. Money isn't an issue. Between the money from both of my parents passing, the restaurant's insurance policy, the money my dad had already saved, and the money I made while running the restaurant—I'm more than comfortable. Secondly, we're going to be staying here for the next two days. We just have a different room." He replied, turning to look at me.

"We.. we are?" I swallowed, trying to keep my excitement down at the prospect of staying in a hotel instead of a basement, no matter how nice the basement was.

"Yes, Bella. I've booked you some spa treatments for tomorrow—I hope you don't mind. I just .. I've put you through a lot; I want to make it up to you. We also have a reservation for dinner tonight, if you wouldn't mind joining me." He was telling me, but there was a hint of hesitation in his voice that was so endearing. I could tell he was concerned that I would run for the hills, with him giving me so much freedom. Even though the idea had crossed my mind, I had no intention. He was clearly trying to make up for his mistakes and I wanted to see this through; no, I had to see this through.

"That's very sweet of you, I'd love to." I smiled. "But what about clothes? I didn't pack anything!"

"I already have a bag for you in the car, cara mia." He winked and got out of the car. He came around to my door and helped me out, handing the keys to the valet waiting by.

"I'll go back for our bags in a while. First we have to check in and see how the plan is working thus far."

We headed up the steps and into the lobby, my eyes gliding over the beautiful architecture, furniture, and the lavish decorations. I couldn't believe I was staying here; let along with my captor. It's funny how life ties you to people, bending and twisting your expectations and ideals to fit its surprises. How could I ever have predicted that any of this would have happened just from me working at a gentleman's club? Benucci, Edward, the kidnapping, our attraction to each other—everything was just one curve ball after another.

I snapped out of it as Edward finished checking us in. He pulled me towards a set of elevators and pulled me into the first open one, keeping my body close to his side. Once the elevator made it to the top floor he pulled me out and led me towards the last door in the hall. He slid the key in and pushed it open, leading me in.

The suite was breathtaking. Tiles and plus carpets, its own miniature kitchenette off to the side. The room opened into a beautiful living area with large gray sofas, glass end tables, and a flat screen. Off behind it was a small dining area for two, with a beautiful flower arrangement on the table. Behind it, a patio door that led to a balcony. Edward smiled, apparently pleased with my reaction.

"Our room is through that door over there, and attached is the bathroom. It has a hot tub in it." He winked and made his way over to the couch, shrugging out of his jacket. As he loosened his tie we heard a gentle knock at the door.

"I'll get it." He mumbled before making his way over to the door. He opened it to reveal the bellboy holding our bags. Edward tipped him and took the bags, closing and lock the door after. He set the bags on the table and pulled his laptop out of one of them.

"Come, Bella. Let's see how our plan worked." He sat on the couch and spotted the seat next to him. I sat down and watched as he opened his laptop and pulled up a few screens. Within moments a room similar to this one came into display. I could clearly see the bed had been mussed, a bottle of champagne on the table, an overnight bag on the floor. Clearly Edward had set the room up to make it look as if we had already been there today. On the bed I could see a small rectangular object, that looked like an envelope.

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing towards the screen.

"I has some of the other pictures of you I took; and the one you suggested from the other night."

"Oh the one with me in your bed, with the handcuffs?" I blushed a little, the memory still vivid in mind.

He nodded a little, his eyes glazing over in lust as he clearly relived the memory as well. We found ourselves lost in our little fantasy until sound started to come from the laptop.

We both snapped towards it, watching the door open. And there he was, Benucci himself. He closed the door quietly behind him and looked around. Once he searched each room he began to curse to himself, I laughed a little at how easily Edward had predicted his moves, my confidence in him growing.

Benucci went to the bedroom again and picked up the envelope, pulling it open. We watched as he flicked it open and pieced through the pictures, his face hands tightening. He studied them for what seemed like forever, as if he was trying to commit every inch of my skin to memory. The thought cause me to shudder, inching closer to Edward. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we continued to watch, my jaw dropping as Benucci unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

"No, he's not really going to do that is he?!"I shrieked, covering my mouth.

Edward burst out laughing hysterically as Benucci set my pictures down and began to move his hand over his shaft, cursing under his breath about punishing me.

"What a fucking creep." I growled, looking away from my laptop.

"I told you; the guy is one sick fuck." Edward pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair, breathing in deeply.

"We can stop watching, Bella. The test was successful." He reached forward and closed the laptop, saving us from the sounds coming from Benucci's lips.

"Thank god. I was about to throw up." I shuttered, wrapping my arms around my own body.

"I'm sorry, angel. Let's get changed and relax, we can lie down and watch a movie if you'd like. You're spa appointment is 8:30 tomorrow morning so we should try to get some sleep." I nodded in agreement and headed towards the bags. Finding which one was mine I grabbed it and slipped into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I had put on the nightgown Edward packed for me. I made our way to the bedroom we shared and climbed onto the bed, laughing when I saw the "Jurassic Park" title screen on the tv.

"You're such a kid at heart." I teased, sliding in next to him under the sheets.

"What can I say? It's a good movie." He wrapped an arm around me and sooner than expected, I was fast asleep.

I woke up the next day around 8 and pulled myself out of Edward's arms. After a quick shower I put on sweat pants and a t-shirt, knowing I would just take them off in the spa anyway. I made my way to the lobby and enjoyed a muffin and orange juice before signing myself into the spa.

A sweet, young girl named Leila led me to the first room, gave me a towel to wrap up in and told me to get comfortable on the massage bed. Once she put on the soft music, she left, closing the door behind her. I undressed and wrapped the thick towel around my body before positioning myself face down on the massage bed. I sighed deeply, the wonderful aroma tied with the music lulling me into a wonderful state of relaxation.

The door opened and I heard soft steps, then the door shut again. I shifted a little to get comfortable and waited to feel Leila's small hands working my back.

"My my my, Isabella. You're skin looks even softer then I remember."


	12. Comare

I shot up the second I heard his voice, my hands clinging to the towel that now seemed far too small.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" I internally cursed myself for seeming so scared, the tremble in my voice seeming so obvious.

"Come now, Isabella. Is that anyway to great your lover?" He moved towards me, a sickening smirk on his face as he reached up and slid his fingers over my cheek. I curled back as if he had burned me, quickly sliding and standing up on the opposite side of the massage bed.

"Not in your dreams." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. How was I going to get out of this room with him blocking the door? I eyed the rest of the room, frowning at the lack of escape routes.

"If you're smart, bambina, you'll skip the theatrics of trying to get out of here. I brought back up in case you were difficult. And according to the schedule book out there that Leila was so nice to let me see, you're scheduled down here until 11. I suppose will be unaware of you missing for quite some time." He winked and made another move towards me. I quickly scurried around him and ran for the door, but he was right; the second I opened it I was met with a tall, suited man. I chewed at my lip and turned back to Benucci, commanding my eyes not to water.

"Can I at least get dressed?"

"Of course, my pet. I would hate for anyone else to see you this way." He gestured towards my pile of clothes and smiled, crossing his arms over his perfectly tailored suit. If he wasn't such a complete lunatic I would admit that he was handsome for his age. However, handsome didn't negate him being a scoundrel, a killer, or a psycho that masturbated to my pictures.

I inched over towards my clothes and picked them up, looking at him expectantly.

"Ah ah, no. I won't be leaving. Go ahead." He watched me, the eagerness evident in his eyes. I growled and turned around, my back to him. I quickly shrugged out of the towel and pulled my panties and sweatpants back on, trying to ignore the groan I heard from behind me. Shuddering, I quickly pulled on my bra and t-shirt. The second my t-shirt fell at my waist his arms were around me, his face in my hair.

"Bambina, I'm going to turn you into an obedient, loving comare if it kills me." He ran his hands down my stomach to my hips, my teeth clenching together to keep me from screaming. How was Edward ever going to find me? What was going to happen to me?

He moved his hand to my lower back and guided me out of the room, his suited jockey leading us towards the entrance. Once we were outside he slid me into the back of a SUV similar to Edward's and climbed in beside me.

"Now, let's discuss a few things. What were you doing with that savage, Russo, letting him take pictures of you that way?" I could hear the anger in his voice, though he did a good job of keeping himself composed.

"He kidnapped me." I mumbled quietly, not wanting to give him more ammo than he already had. He didn't need to know what kind of feelings I harbored for Edward at this point—hell I hardly knew what to make of the feelings myself.

"Ahh, of course. Revenge. I'm sorry you got mixed into this, I'll make it up to you." He winked and pulled my hand into his lap, holding it tightly. I turned my face away from him, closing my eyes as a singular tear rolled down my face.

"We must christen our long overdue relationship, my sweet. I will take you to the apartment I have had waiting for you." My eyes widened but I said nothing; I refused to let him get a rise out of me. I would get away one way or another. I would get back to him.

Within twenty minutes we were pulling up to a swanky apartment building just outside of the city limits. He pulled me out of the car and wrapped an arm tightly around my waist, pulling me towards the door. After a short ride in the elevator we stepped out and headed down the hall. He unlocked the door for apartment 16, and pulled me inside.

The loft was beautiful, though I could hardly appreciate it in the circumstances. Light streamed in from large windows, making the hardwood floors shine-everything looked warm and inviting, in soft hints of mochas and reds.

"How do you like it?" He smiled, turning me towards him. I stared at him silently, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ah, I see the obedience training will have to begin early." He frowned and before I knew it he was reaching up and slapping me roughly, the ring on his finger causing a deep burn across my cheek. The force alone sent me back a few feet, my eyes wide. I reached up as I felt the damp thick feeling sliding down my skin, only to find my fingers were met with blood.

"Now, I'll ask again. Do you like the apartment?"

Again, I stared at him defiantly, refusing to let him slap me around to get his way. Instead, I looked away, my arms sliding back across my chest. He sighed and moved towards me in two quick steps, his hand slamming into my face again. I cried out this time, my cheek stinging painfully.

"Isabella, don't make me keep hurting you. This is a simple question, with a very simple answer."

"It's nice."

"It's nice, what?"

"It's nice, you jackass." I spit out, the blood now seeping down to my neck and shirt.

He sighed and chuckled under his breath, tilting his head.

"I'll give you one. But don't push it, bambina. Go clean yourself up." He motioned towards the back of the apartment. Had the idea of being away from him not been so appealing I wouldn't have listened. However, I found myself quickly running towards the back, turning into the bathroom and closing the door behind me once I located it.

I slid down against the back of my door, rough sobs now racking my body. I would never survive through this. I was going to be his punching bag, his whore, his public play thing. I stood up slowly and looked in the mirror, my eyes widening at the site. My eyes were red and puffy, my cheek swollen from his assault. A long thin cut ran across my cheek, the blood still slowly dripping out. Blood had now dried onto my neck, and the top of my shirt. I looked disgusting. I leaned over and empty the contents of my stomach into the small trash can next to the sink, my nerves no longer able to keep me wired together.

After a few minutes of trying to internally calm myself I turned the cold water on and began to rinse off as much as I could. Once I was half satisfied I reached into the small pantry and pulled out what looked to be a brand new towel. I quickly wiped myself off and tossed the towel on the floor before emerging out of the bathroom. Benucci was waiting for me on the couch, his eyes following my movements.

"Come sit, bambina. We have lots to discuss." He grinned and pat the spot next to him, as though it was an option; but I now knew better. I quickly made my way over and sat next to him, pulling my legs up into my chest.

"Good girl, you learn quickly. Now there is a cellphone on the counter for you. It only calls my phone; if you try to call anyone else—your parents, your friends, police—it will alert me and I will kill you. You're to cook for me on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. Those are the days we will spend together, as well as nights," he said, with a cocky smirk that made me want to vomit all over again.

"You have cable, and there will be a security guard stationed here with you as well. If you need anything he will call and have it brought here. You are not to leave these grounds unless with me, or with him once he has my permission. I've also equipped you a small gym in the spare room so that you can stay in shape for me. You will work out at least two hours a day. I won't hesitate to punish you if you grow sloppy. Do you understand me?" He leaned over and grabbed my chin, turning my face towards his.

I nodded slowly and looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with this monster. Swallowing hard I pulled back slowly, leaning against the couch.

"I'm tired, may I take a nap?" I asked quietly, hoping he would at least allow me to be alone for a little while.

"Yes, yes of course. I have business anyway. Our bedroom is across from the bathroom. Go get some sleep."

I stood slowly, and as I did he slapped my ass hard, a burning sensation rippling through my body. I winced and moved off quickly, not wanting to give him time to do it again. I quickly made my way to the bedroom and shut the door behind me. The room was lavishly decorated with deep burgundy accents. The carpet was white and thick, tickling at my feet. There were two dressers, both with a beautiful finish on expensive looking wood. The bed was large, filled with pillows and hidden by a dark burgundy canopy. I rolled my eyes at the extravagance, wondering why he assumed I would want this from him. Sighing I climbed into bed and pulled the comforter up to my chin, my mind moving at 100 miles a minute.

How could I help Edward find me? How was I going to get out of here?

* * *

**Don't hate me!**

**Coming up next is our very first time inside Edward's head!**


	13. Edward's POV

**Edward's POV**

I had been fully aware when she pulled herself from the bed they shared, but I kept my eyes shut. I knew I couldn't look her in the eye, knowing she was walking into a trap. Once she was gone I had gotten up and showered, trying to kill time as I knew the inevitable was happening.

Benucci was a creature of habit, yes, but he wasn't stupid. He would have lurked around the hotel for her, and by now would have known that she had a spa appointment. He would find her there, and probably take her. I couldn't have told her; she wouldn't have been able to convey the right performance to make him think he won—to make him take his guard down.

I knew I had been underhanded when I asked if she still wanted to help; secretly gaining myself permission to let this plan play out this way. My heart ached at the idea of Benucci having her, but I didn't plan on letting it stay that way for long. I had planned everything so meticulously; I knew there would be some pain on both sides in order for success to be claimed.

Really, it was my fault for gaining feelings for her. Everything had been so perfectly planned and executed until I began to feel remorse. I felt terrible for how I treated her, ashamed for desiring her, and terrified by the idea of losing her.

I couldn't give up now though; I had come so far. It had taken forever to pull myself out of the depressed stupor I lived in after my parents were killed, and the business was destroyed. Often the nightmares would torment me; visions of my parents dancing and laughing together, the restaurant full of patrons, music flowing quietly. I wasn't able to pull myself out of the darkness until I considered the idea of getting back at the one who had so violently ripped my family away from me. And why shouldn't I? Benucci had hurt so many, had let greed rule his actions as he commanded his reign across all of the local families that owned businesses. He had invaded everyone's lives; destroying so many of them in the process.

Organizing myself had taken so much focus, drive, money, and so much time. I had gone to such lengths to educate myself in combat, weapons, stealth, espionage—everything that could have come up. But I could have never predicted her—Bella. I couldn't have predicted her intelligence, her humor, the way her eyes sparked when she was angry, her ferocity—no, I hadn't been ready for it.

And now as I watched the clock tick, my jaw clenched. All I could picture was him taking her, her being so scared; I felt as though I was betraying her. I knew I would have to leave her with Benucci for at least the day. Night would have to fall before I could go to them; before I could save her—before I could kill him.

I went to Bella's bag and smiled to see that she had taken the exact outfit I had hoped. She would never notice the small chip embedded in the waistband of her pants. I had expertly sewn it in prior to packing her overnight bag. I had spent an ungodly amount of money to have a tracking system so precise, that emitted no sound, and could withstand immense amounts of damage. I had taken the liberty of placing small chips in many of the things I packed in Bella's bag, but her sweatpants held the strongest tracker. They were the only item that had a thick enough waistband to hide the thicker chip.

As the clock finally dragged forward another hour, I pulled my laptop out and booted up the software. Just as I expected, her chip was no longer showing the address of the hotel. I felt a pang of panic, the idea of her being in Benucci's possession causing my stomach to churn. _I will come for you, cara mia_, I thought sullenly, my eyes following the gps as it led me to an intersection right outside of the city. I quickly googled the address to find it was an apartment building. _ So eager to start your life with her, you sick fuck. _I glared at the screen and sighed, reaching up to rub at my eyes. Was she frightened? Did she hate me for putting her in danger? She had so eagerly agreed to help, but had she really recognized the extent of her agreement?

_She's never going to forgive me for this; I'm going to lose her for good. I don't deserve her; how could I put her in his path like this._ I spent much of the afternoon hating myself, constantly tormenting myself with the images of what could possibly be happening to her. By the time night broke my fingers ached in anticipation, my leg bouncing nervously.

I had driven over earlier in the day, just to scope out the location. I had quickly eyed the mailboxes, easily finding the fake surname I had seen Benucci use in some of his less-than-legal business arrangements. After some digging I had even found the blueprints to the building. I had spent close to two hours studying them heavily, making sure I had multiple escape routes for us. I knew there would be at least one security guard there, watching her room—but that was hardly an issue. I had no gripes with killing at this point, especially someone that stood in the way of me saving her.

Once the clock had passed eleven, I knew it was late enough for me to go to them. It was hard not to speed; my hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles had turned a pale white. I parked in the back, close to the door that led to the elevators.

My clothes were form fitting and light, allowing me premium movement. I had a gun tucked in the back of my pants, a silencer securely in place but I had no desire to use it. My preferred weapon would be the small knife that clung to my belt. I made my way inside and climbed the stairs until I reached the 4th floor. I peered through the small window that faced the hallway, instantly catching site of the guard standing outside of the door. He was tall, easily 6'3. A suit clung to his large form, leaving a smile on my face. He was more for show, and probably couldn't move very fast; the suit definitely wouldn't help.

I awaited my opportune moment, minutes passing by slowly. Finally, as if someone from above was taking pity on me, the guard received a phone call. He turned away from the hall and talked in a low, deep voice. As his distraction continued, I snuck through the door and closed it silently. With practiced stealth, I crept down the hall towards him until I reached his body, my knife already in my hand.

Before he could spin my knife was plunging into his back, my fingers wrapping around his mouth to keep his sound muffled. I held the knife there, digging it in as far as possible until I lowered the man to the floor, watching his eyes slide shut. The blood pooled quickly around his body as I slid the knife out, wiping it on his jacket afterwards. Once I was convinced he wouldn't be getting up I turned my attention away from him and to the door in front of me. I could hear muffled sounds coming from inside the room, and what sounded similar to crying. _Isabella¸ _my heart sunk, my fingers balling into fists. I need to calm myself down; there were too many ways she could get hurt if I couldn't keep a level head. I had to focus on my target, and execute quickly. I leaned into the door again, closing my eyes as I forced myself to swallow down their conversation.

"Please, don't. Please." She was begging through choked sobs.

"Isabella, as I have expressed, I won't deal with insolence. Take off your clothes."

"Please, not that. Please just let me go."

"Do you want me to force you?"

"No, no more. Please, please..." her sobs were louder now, the pain in her voice evident.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled the gun from my waist and shot the lock and handle off the door, pushing it open quickly.

"Frankie, we don't need you in here." I heard Benucci call from what I assumed was the bedroom. He must have assumed I was his goon, little did he know Frankie wouldn't be coming to his aid.

I quickly made my way down the hall, pressing my back up against the wall closest to their room.

"Frankie, get outta here!" Benucci yelled, pulling the bedroom door open. He moved towards the living room, looking around. "Frankie?"

I quickly reached out and pulled Benucci's body into mine, my fingers wrapping around similarly to the way they had Frankie's. I held my knife up to his neck and chuckled in his ear, my voice growling into his ear.

"I'm going to delight in torturing you; you sick son of a bitch." I whispered harshly, my knife sliding very delicately across his skin. It was enough to draw a painful hiss from Benucci, a slow drip of blood seeping from the cut.

"Edward?" her voice was like music to me, and I found myself unprepared for it. My head spun quickly, my eyes widening at the site. Her cheeks were bruised, swollen, and very evidently cut. She had dark red marks on her arms as if he had been grabbing her. Her eyes were red rimmed, her lips puffy. Her t-shirt was ripped, her sweat pants were gone, and her panties were ripped on side.

"Oh, Bella." I choked out before feeling my body slammed into the floor. I snapped back to attention to see Benucci above me, grinning. He quickly kicked the knife out of my hand, placing his foot on my chest after.

"Rule one, boy, you don't let cooz get in your way." He smirked, pressing his foot into my chest. I growled a little and fought against his weight, trying to center myself mentally so that I could figure my way out of this predicament.

"Haven't you learned yet, boy? I always get what I want. And things that end up in my way end up permanently removed." He spat, his foot sliding up to my throat. He pressed down, causing me to cough roughly, my air slowly being cut off.

"NO STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Isabella was screaming, and now moving towards us. She tried to push Benucci off but he tossed her off of him like a rag doll, her body dropping to the floor behind him. I growled and wrapped both of my arms around his ankle, pushing his leg roughly. He merely laughed and dug his foot in more, causing me to wheeze uncontrollably as I tried to gain air.

"Sad, I would've loved to see you go the same way your parents did." Was the last thing I heard as I was greeted with darkness.


	14. What's Next?

It had been a day from hell. He had hit me over and over; he had touched me, tormented me, and teased me.

"_Isabella, come here." He had just gotten back from whatever "business" he had to take care of. He had placed himself on the couch and loosened his tie, smirking at me. _

_I stared at him from the hallway, not sure which would result in a worse consequence. After deliberating, I moved towards him, standing a few feet away._

"_No no, closer than that. Come." He patted his lap, his smirk widening. I sighed and sat down slowly, turning my head away from him. _

"_Ah, playing hard to get, huh? That's alright, Bambina. I can work with that." He had begun to kiss my shoulder, his hands groping at my waist, my hips, my breast—anything. I clenched my eyes shut, my fist balling tightly as I tried to focus on anything else, anything to keep me from going crazy._

"_Such a nice little body. Yes, you were a good choice." He groaned as he kissed my neck. I shuddered as I could feel his erection pressing up against my leg. I whimpered and tried to pull away from him, only to have his arms wrap around my tightly, pulling me back against his chest._

"_You'll be happy here, Isabella. You just have to give it time." He purred against my ear, grinding himself against me. I tried to pull away from him, only exciting more. _

"_Yes, keep doing that. Your body feels excellent." He grunted, causing me to sit up straight, my body going as stiff as possible. His hands roamed up my body again, grabbing my breasts roughly. Tears slid down my face, my mind wandering to Edward as it had throughout the day. Find me, please._

I snapped out of my vivid memories as I focused in on the scene in front of me. Benucci was standing with his foot pressed on Edward's neck; I could see he was having a hard time breathing. _You came for me, _ I realized, before looking around quickly, knowing I had to get Edward free from him. My eyes widened when they fell on Edward's knife that Benucci had kicked away. I scrambled towards it and wrapped my hands around the handle, getting up on my knees and blindly stabbing at my newest captor.

"AH FUCK!" Benucci screamed as the blade found his thigh. He growled and spun around, backhanding me hard enough to throw my body to the ground.

"You insolent little bitch, I'm going to knock some respect into you later." He glared at me, the blood dripping down his pant leg.

I spit in his direction, my eyes blazing as I noticed Edward stirring behind him.

"You'll never make me respect you, you're just a sick old man who can't get a girl on his own, so you have to kidnap them and pay them off." I snapped, sliding away from him slowly.

"Oh is that it? You little slut." He marched towards me, reaching over to grab me until the sound of a gunshot filled the air. His body collapsed next to mine and he wheezed, reaching behind to clutch at his back.

I watched Edward stand up slowly, walking towards his body with purpose. The shot had pierced through Benucci's lower back, possibly paralyzing him from how close to his spine it was. Edward eyed me for a moment, causing me to move back more and he flipped Benucci onto his back, smirking as he groaned in pain.

"Now, old man. As I promised; I'd like to make you pay for what you've done. Especially, to Bella." He growled.

"Bella, go to the bedroom and close the door. Put the TV on." He ordered. For once, I didn't question it. I quickly got to my feet, and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

I idly watched the news, trying to ignore the muffled screaming I heard from the next room. An hour passed before the door opened slowly, Edward walking in.

"Bella." He said, his voice twisting into a painful expression. "I'm so sorry."

I flung myself off the bed and ran to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He hugged me to him tightly, his sleeves caked in dry blood.

"C-can we go back to your place, please?" I asked quietly, tears slipping down my face as the weight of today finally caught up with me. He nodded and reached down, scooping me into his arms. As we exited the room I looked around, expecting to see Benucci's body.

"It's in the kitchen. After I take you home I have to come back here. I have to make this look like a business arrangement gone wrong. "His voice was stern, and grim. I nodded slowly, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Once we got downstairs he tucked me into the passenger seat and closed the door, sleeping finding me almost instantly.

I awoke to him carrying me into the bathroom, sitting me down on the sink. He leaned over and turned on the bath, checking the temperature. After he was satisfied, he turned back to me and began to peel off what was left of my clothes. His face twisted into an unreadable expression as my skin became exposed, small scratches and forming bruises becoming apparent.

"Oh, Bella." He choked out, his fingers sliding over my skin slowly. "What did he do to you?" He said quietly, tossing the last article of clothing to the ground. The bruises began at my thighs, small ones from his fingertips digging into me. They curved up to my stomach, my breast, then my shoulders and arms.

"He didn't rape me; if that's what you're asking." I said quietly, my voice hard. Thankfully, it hadn't gotten that far. But what had happen I wouldn't forget easily. I didn't know how to get past these last few weeks, or why I had so willingly put myself in the line of fire. I should have never agreed to help him. But he couldn't have known it would result in this; neither of us could have.

"Bella, I'm so so sorry." He mumbled again, pulling me into his arms gently.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known he would do this." I whispered, trying to keep the tears at bay. At those words, Edward pulled back staring into my eyes.

"Bella… I.."

"You didn't know this would happen, right? Edward?" My voice raised, realization slowly setting in. Everything had been planned so meticulously; he had found me without me having to do anything. How had he found me.

"Bella, I told you I'd do whatever it takes…"

"YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME? YOU KNEW HE WOULD TAKE ME AND YOU STOOD BY?"

"You said you wanted to help…" He mumbled, his voice becoming hoarse.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT I MEANT, YOU SICK FUCK. HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? I TRUSTED YOU. YOU TOLD ME TO FUCKING TRUST YOU." I screamed, my arms flailing as I attempted to hit any inch of him that I could. He grabbed my wrists and held them tightly, trying to hug me again.

"No. Don't fucking touch me, Edward. I'm going to clean up and you are going to take me home. I want you out of my life, for good." I spit out, my mind swirling as the reality came crashing into me over and over. He had let me get kidnapped, not knowing what Benucci would do to me. He had left me with him for a full day, just so that he could finish his stupid plan. He didn't care about me, he didn't care what happened to me.

"I bet your parents are turning in their graves at how disgusting of a son they have." I growled, delighting momentarily in the pain that crossed his face. He let me go and turned on his heel, leaving the bathroom.

Once he was gone I slid into the bathtub and pulled my knees back into my chest, the tears rolling down my face instantly. As soon as I heard the main door close I let the sobbing commence. My body shook with the feelings that boiled over. I was scared, damaged, betrayed. I had finally started to believe in him; to believe in the possibility of us. But how could I ever trust someone that would throw me to the wolves that way? I swallowed thickly as I remembered Benucci's touch. _But he killed him, he came for you, _the little voice in my mind argued. No, he was the one that put me there in the first place. _Benucci wanted you already anyway, you would've ended up in that situation whether you met Edward or not._ No, I could've gone home to my parents. _ And what if he found you there? What if your parents ended up like Edward's? _My breath caught at the thought. I whimpered and buried my face in my knees.

I have nothing, now. I had no job, no money, and probably no more apartment. I had no idea if I was completely safe from Benucci's men or if I had to consider retaliation against me an issue. And Edward… what could I possibly do about that? How could I ever trust him after this? I had somehow looked passed the kidnapping, him slapping me—all of the bullshit and now I find out that he KNEW Benucci would take me? _But you agreed to help, you knew there were consequences, _the little voice tried to reason. But why didn't he warn me? _ You would've given it away, you can't act. _ I sighed and leaned back against the tub, unsure of what I was supposed to do with myself at this point.


	15. Starting Fresh

By the time I heard the door open again I was dressed and waiting as patiently as possible on the couch. I didn't turn; I waited for him to come to me. I heard him shuffling about, as if hesitant to come near me, as if he could sense the emotions rolling off of me. Finally, he emerged from his office area and stood before me, his eyes lowered.

He was covered from the neck down in dried blood, dirt, and tattered material. After giving him a once over I stood up, eyeing him harshly, completely unfazed by our height difference.

"Bella, I…"he started, but was cut off by my fist flying at his face. He didn't move; he let my fist connect with his chin. It knocked him off his balance, causing him to step back a few feet, a hurt expression in his eyes.

"You son of a bitch. I trusted you, just like you told me to. I didn't put up a fight when you took those degrading pictures; I let you keep me down here. I shared myself with you," my voice broke for a moment, but I pushed forward "I wanted to help you, Edward. I wanted to help you out of this situation, I wanted to see you turn back into what I think was your former self. But no. You-" I said, jabbing my finger into his chest roughly. "You let him take me. You let him beat me, and touch me.." my words became quiet as a tear slipped down my face. I shook my head and willed the feeling away, letting anger consume me.

"You are no better than him. Do you understand that? You're just as vile, and terrible. You're a monster."

He stared at me a moment before dropping to his knees, pulling me against his body. Once his sobbing begun I sighed, staring down at him.

"Let go of me." I snapped, pushing at his body.

"Bella, please. Let me explain, please don't just leave." He sobbed harder, his arms clinging to my waist. I clenched my fist and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down but the more he cried the angrier I became. I pulled my leg up and shoved my knee into his throat, forcing him off of me.

"You've lost your right to touch me." I growled, moving away from him.

"Since we're in the middle of fucking nowhere, obviously I can't call a cab. And since you've kept me here for so damn long I'm sure I have no apartment to go back to. So you're going to give me your car keys, and I'm going to go to my parents."

He leaned back on his heels so that he could sit on the floor, his head angling up towards me.

"I already filled the tank for you—in case you wouldn't want to stay. There's a bag in there with a cellphone, a bank card, and fresh clothes—Benucci tossed your apartment a while ago, it's been locked up since then. I deposited $50,000 into the bank account—for your trouble, and help." He said quietly, though his eyes begged me to stay.

"Of course he tossed my apartment. So I have absolutely nothing at all. And excuse me, stay? Stay with you!? Are you crazy?" I rolled my eyes and looked around the room, spotting the keys on the desk.

"Thanks for the _payment. _ I'll go get a car, and then you can figure out how you're going to pick your SUV up—without involving me. I'm sure you have some sort of tracking on it anyway. Good luck with everything." I said harshly before heading towards the keys. I stopped for a moment, remembering what he said about the passcode locks on the way out.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?"

"I disabled them, just up the elevator and the door at the top is open. But Bella, please just give me a chance to talk to you." He whimpered, his face contorted with words he didn't know how to say.

I shook my head before making my way out of the apartment for the last time. I followed his limited directions and made it outside. Once I was comfortable in the SUV and following the path I loosely remembered from the last time we drove to the city, I let the tears fall. I realized that I had gotten to the point that I didn't know what I was crying for anymore. What had happened to me? Losing Edward? Losing myself?

Once I made it to the city I checked myself into one of the more moderate hotels, assuming that three nights would be long enough for me to find an apartment. After parking his SUV in the lot out back I hailed a cab to the nearest used car dealer. I had no intention of living my life in excess and planned to get it back to normal as soon as possible.

The dealer's eyes lit up as I easily picked a 2008 royal blue Toyota camry and handed my car over. Within half an hour I was leaving the dealer, with a promise to come back for my permanent plates tomorrow.

I made my way back to the hotel and headed to the lobby, deciding I needed to work on a job and a place to live. The clerk was able to give me a renter's guide, and a recent newspaper. I spent the better part of the day making phone calls, and was surprised with my success.

With the money Edward had given me, I was able to rent a beautiful loft on the edge of downtown. It was small, but open, with lots of windows. The loft was surrounded by restaurants, fancier bars, and lounges—lots of places I could try to find a job. The building manager promised to have my place ready for move-in by 8AM the next day.

It was 7pm, and I was finally letting the exhaustion of the day kick in. I had yet to eat anything, and had spent the day in my sweatpants. I forced myself into the shower, relishing in the feel of warm water working through my strained muscles.

Once I was out I cracked open the bag Edward gave me, pulling out a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. _Oh so now you understand the type of clothes I'd be comfortable in._ I rolled my eyes and pulled out a pair of panties, and a simple black bra. As the bra fell out, a small note accompanied it. I arched a brow and shook my head, deciding it wouldn't matter what he had to say.

After getting dressed I walked to the nearest grill, ordering myself a grilled chicken sandwich and a tall beer. The waiter eyed me funny but brought my beer a few minutes later. I rubbed at my temple and took generous sips, while my mind sorted through the day. _Maybe things will be alright—maybe I should consider some fucking therapy._ I pulled the new cellphone out and idly flipped through the options, my brows furrowing when I realized I had 23 text messages. Sighing a little I opened the small icon, my eyes widening as Edward's name filled the screen.

"Jesus…" I mumbled, taking another gulp of my beer. Leaning back in my chair I maneuvered through each text, my resolve slowly breaking apart.

_**I'm so sorry.**_

_**Please talk to me.**_

_**I didn't mean for this to get so messed up.**_

_**I never wanted him to hurt you.**_

_**You told me you wanted to help me. **_

_**I don't want to lose you, Bella. Please talk to me.**_

_**Please just give me a chance.**_

_**I found the SUV, is that the hotel you're staying in?**_

_**I just want a chance to make things right.**_

_**Can we please start over?**_

I could see the last one was from twenty minutes ago. Shaking my head I tucked my phone back into my pocket and muttered a "thanks" when my sandwich was dropped off. I picked at it, my hunger dissolving from my newest mood. I forced half of it down before giving up. After settling my check I made my way back to the hotel, taking the elevator up to the room. Once I unlocked my door I stepped in, flicking the light on.

"Bella…"

I spun around quickly, my eyes widening as Edward stood before me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screeched, marching towards him. Before I could raise my hand to hit him again he grabbed my arms, looking down at me.

"Please just talk to me. If you never want to see me again afterwards, fine. But at least give me that, please."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out of his arms. I took a seat on the edge of the bed and stared at him squarely, crossing my arms over my chest. "Go ahead."

He sighed and pushed his fingers through his tussled locks, the stress showing on his demeanor. He had clearly showered but the stubble on his face was evident. The bags under his eyes stood out against his usually clear complexion.

"Bella, what I did was completely out of line. I should've warned you—I shouldn't have deceived you like that. I just got so caught up in the fact that it was almost over, that things could go back to normal. I had no idea he would hurt you like that—I swear. I knew I was going to come get you that night, and I figured he would've left you there alone most of the day. I caused enough problems at various businesses of his that I figured it would keep him away from you till night time. I came as soon as I knew he would be there. Bella I never wanted you to get hurt that way. I know in the beginning—you didn't matter to me, you were just a way to make my plan work. But, you're so much more now. You helped me see light where there wasn't any. You showed me what my future could be. I'm so sorry I let you suffer; I'm so sorry you got so tangled into this." He pleaded with me, his eyes burning into mine.

I could easily recognize that he was being completely honest. I'm sure he never meant for me to be hurt the way I was, but it didn't change what happened. How could I ever put my trust in him again?

I shook my head, smiling sadly. "I don't think we'll ever be okay. I think you should go."

He stared at me for a moment, the hurt prominently etched into his face. Without saying another word he crossed the room and left.

I took a deep breath and let my body fall back against the mattress, the tears welling in my eyes. Tonight was another night I'd fall asleep crying, wishing I knew what to do.


	16. New Life?

Two weeks had passed by, and I had become new again. My apartment was coming along slowly, I had enough money to furnish it but I was incredibly specific about what I wanted. The landlord had been accommodating; letting me paint whatever I wanted and even offering to paint it back to white himself if I chose to leave.

I had painted the walls of my room a soft gray-blue, and had decorated my room in navy and white—effectively giving it an unintended sailor feel, but I didn't mind.

My kitchen was probably the best room of the house. The appliances were new, the counters were a warm mixture of beige and white ceramic tiles. The cabinets were white with small windows set into them so you could see the contents without opening the door. The walls were all cream except for an accent wall of mocha which mixed nicely with the other warm colors of the room.

It was open to the living area so that I could watch TV while I cooked or baked. If I ever bothered to have friends; I'd be able to entertain from the kitchen easily. It had a large island with a built in ceramic sink. I loved using the island for baking, but in the last few days I had taken to sitting at it with coffee and pastries I made late at night.

The last week had went by in a blur as I had been training at my new job. I was a hostess for a large bar and grill. Once I was actually working alone I would be able to wear actual pants, or dresses if I wanted to—no harlot costume. The rest of the staff was friendly and outgoing, not strippers or muscle heads that worked the door. When we closed at 11 PM, the staff saddled up to the bar and had drinks with the owner before cleaning up. The owner was a sweet old man, —not Italian and no tie in to the mob. I was free.

Edward had crossed my mind on and off, but he had for the most part obeyed my request. I had received multiple bouquets of roses, stuffed animals, fruit arrangements, and heart-felt apologies. He had even written to tell me that he had talked to a few property managers about building a new restaurant. I had been happy for him, but not happy enough to say anything back.

He had even included Benucci's obituary in one of the letters which stated he died in a "tragic accident" and would "never be forgotten". The picture showed a surprisingly beautiful woman as his "wife", though I wondered just how much she really knew. I had debated going to the funeral just to see the coffin lowered into the ground at the end, but had decided against it. I wanted to cleanse my life, not muddy it back up.

I pulled on a pair of jeans, a pair of black heels and a semi-translucent black button-up that framed my body perfectly. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and headed out to work. The night went on in its usual manner—a blur of customers, laughing, and delicious food.

Towards the end of the night Tammy, my trainer had to leave early, but decided I would be fine on my own. I stood at the host booth, idly writing notes to myself on things I had to pick up from the store when I heard the door in front of me open. Without lifting my head I greeted a "table for -?"

When I looked up, my eyes met sultry green ones, and tussled bronze locks. I gasped and dropped my pen, my heart stopping. "Edward, why are you here." I frowned, shifting uncomfortably.

"You look good, cara mia. You're a sight for sore eyes." He smiled sadly, moving towards me.

I grabbed a menu and turned on my heel, mumbling a "this way." I led him towards the back of the restaurant to a cozy table and pulled his chair out, stepping out of his way.

"Your server will be with you shortly."

"Actually, I'd like you to be my server." His eyes sparkled with amusement, knowing that I couldn't turn him down. I sighed and placed his menu in front of him, resting my hand on my hip.

"What would you like to drink?"

"How have you been?"

"What. Would you like. To drink." I said again through clenched teeth.

"You're not being very friendly, Bella." He said my name in a sing-song voice, though the teasing manner didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm also at work. Can we move on now?" I said impatiently, my foot tapping against the hardwood.

"How about a yuengling?"

I nodded and turned on my heel, heading for the bar. The bartender quickly filled the tall glass and I made it back to the table in record time. I placed the glass in front of him and a straw just in case he wanted it, though I had never seen anyone drink beer through a straw.

"When you're ready to order just signal me over." I mumbled, and turned on my heel ready to get as far away as I could.

"Actually I was hoping you could tell me what was good on the menu?" He mentioned, causing me to turn back around.

"Bella, I just want to know how you are. I think about you every day, I just want to talk to you." He frowned, his eyes pleading with me.

"I'm fine. Really. I have a beautiful place to live, I'm happy with my job, and things are going okay. Thank you for asking." He nodded thoughtfully, happy enough to not press the matter any further.

"Maybe we could get a drink sometime?" He asked hopefully, chewing at his bottom lip.

"Probably not. The specials tonight are a t-bone with roasted potatoes and garlic sautéed asparagus. Chicken parm. And the clubhouse burger." I was careful to keep my eyes away from him, not wanting to see the look on his face.

"The burger is fine. Do you think you'll ever change your mind?"

"I don't see that happening. How do you want it?"

"Medium well. And I've changed a lot Bella. I just want to show you that."

"I'm going to go put your order in." And with that I was charging across the room towards the kitchen. I dropped the ticket off and headed back to my post, seating another couple moments later. Within 15 minutes I found myself walking back to the kitchen to get his food. I placed it in front of him, warning him of the hot plate.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Some of your time."

"Something I'm actually going to give you."

" Another beer."

After getting his beer I left him to his meal, but I could feel his eyes on me as I moved around the room. I plastered my best fake smile on, causally joking with new customers as they came and went. As we got busier I thankfully was able to pawn Edward's table onto one of the waitresses. Once half an hour had passed, and we neared closing I headed back towards his table to clean up. Of course, to my displeasure he was still there.

"Is there something else you need?" I asked hastily, my arms crossing over my chest.

"Why won't you give me another chance?" He asked boldly, the beer apparently giving him a back bone.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I glared, amazed that he couldn't figure it out.

"No, Bella, it isn't. You can't tell me you never felt anything for me at all. I know I messed up but for fucks sake at least let me fix it!" He said in a harsh whisper, our conversation apparently very interesting to the surrounding tables.

"I think it's time you go. You finished your food a while ago. Terry can get you change if you need it." And with that I left him. I ducked behind the bar until I saw him leave, and then went back to the table to clean up. I rolled my eyes at the $100 tip that was left on the table and handed it to Terry, earning me a heart-felt thank you. That night, I didn't stick around after we closed. I did my duties and made my way home, emotionally and physically exhausted.

Once I got home I parked in the back lot and headed towards the door to the building. As I approached it a figure stepped out of the dark; dark long hair was illuminated by the light of the moon, as well as a familiar face that I couldn't quite place. The woman walked towards me, her stilettos clicking against the pavement. Once she was in front of me she slapped me, hard. I gasped and held my cheek, the stinging subsiding slowly. I stared at her with wide eyes, confusion etched all over my face.

"I know who you are, you little bitch. Your name and your pictures were found all over my husband's office at the casino. I even found your disgusting little love nest. How could you tear up my marriage and not have the decency to come clean when he passed?!" her voice came out in a thick new York accent, her words spewed at me a mile a minute.

"You're.. you're Mrs. Benucci, aren't you?" I said quietly, my head still whirling from her assault to my skin.

"Yes, you little slut. I'm Mrs. Benucci. And what are you? Nothing but a side-whore." She growled, shoving me.

"You've got this all wrong, lady. Your husband followed ME around, and then KIDNAPPED me when he didn't get what he wanted. That little "love-nest" as you called it, was my personal hell for 24-hours while your husband held me hostage, beat me, and molested me. So you can fuck off!" I finally screamed in her face, shoving her away from me.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! MY HUSBAND WAS A WONDERFUL MAN. HE PROVIDED FOR ME, AND WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME." She screamed, her perfect little face twisting into a pained expression.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, taking a deep breath.

"It's the truth. He propositioned me at my job, and got me fired when I declined him; multiple times. And then when he had the opportune moment, he kidnapped me and did as he pleased. I'm sorry for your loss, but I didn't do anything to your _marriage._" I moved to go around her but she grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"You haven't heard the end of this, bitch. Just because he's gone doesn't mean I don't got my own connections, y'know? I'll make sure this glamorous lil' life you got goin' on don't last. Mark my words, girlie. You'll get what's comin' to ya!" And with that she stomped off.

I quickly made my way inside and up to my apartment, shutting and locking the door behind me. Sliding down the door I slammed my head backwards, my eyes staring up at the ceiling.

_Here we go again._


	17. White Macadamia

After a few hours of worrying, crying, screaming, and panicking I had finally fallen asleep the night before. I woke up at 5 am, a light sheen of sweat sticking to my skin from the tossing and turning I had done all night.

I had no idea what on earth I could do about the situation. I had considered the idea that maybe it was just the bluff of an incredibly hurt woman, and for that I couldn't blame her. However, the more I turned the idea over in my head I decided "bluff" probably wasn't in her personal dictionary.

How could I have been the only one she ever found out about? Alec had been so familiar with Benucci's routine that he hadn't even questioned his motive when I went to his office that night. Clearly, I had come after a long line of conquests. But if that was the case—how had she never known before?

Then again, she may have never been in his office before. She said the pictures were found after they searched his office—if he was alive she may have never had a reason to be in there before.

Sighing, I slipped on a pair of sweatpants and went to the kitchen, pulling a home-made cinnabon from a small container on the counter. I turned the keurig on and loaded it with my most recent addiction, White Macadamia flavored coffee. Once the scent of brewing coffee filled the air I leaned back against the counter and considered my options, taking a generous bite from my pastry.

I could call Edward. He would know what to do, and would recognize the severity of the situation. Maybe he'd even be able to set the situation straight. But if I let him back into my life, was I opening doors I wasn't ready for?

I could call the police—but how would I explain my involvement in the situation? Would they really be satisfied with "this crazy wife of the late Mr. Benucci wants me dead for NOT sleeping with her husband BECAUSE he had a bunch of pictures of me?"

What if I went to her myself and tried to explain? The second the thought stewed in my brain I quickly dismissed it. She had no reason to believe me, and I didn't have any concrete proof. I couldn't show her any tangible evidence that I had never been with him and there was too much of a chance that it would implicate Edward and tie me to the scene of the crime. To now I still didn't know how Edward staged the whole thing to look like a meeting gone bad but I was eternally grateful that enforcement seemingly had no idea I had been in that apartment.

I knew I couldn't do anything that would call legal attention to myself. I didn't want the investigation reopened, with press screaming my name to anyone that would listen. My parents had just barely relaxed from my original disappearance; swallowing down my obvious lie of winning a trip to Hawaii from work. My getting a cellphone had helped the situation a lot, and now I didn't go a day without talking to one of them.

So what did that leave? Did I really have no other option but Edward? With realization setting in I sighed and pulled my phone out, pressing "Call" on his contact before I had time to talk myself down. The phone rang once before I heard his voice echo through the phone, hoarse and familiar all at once.

"Bella."

"Edward—I need you to come over, it's important—" I started to explain, before I was interrupted by a "be there in half an hour" then silence. I sighed and put my phone on the counter, finished my coffee than ran to the bathroom to shower.

After a 15 minute shower, I toyed with different items in my closet before I settled on a form fitting t-shirt and a pair of light denim shorts. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and after debating with myself decided not to put any make-up on. I didn't owe him anything and definitely had no desire to impress him.

Just as he had promised, there was a quiet knock at my door half an hour from when we spoke. I opened the door and stared at him for a moment, unable to stop the slideshow of memories from peeling through my brain. My eyes traced his perfect nose, his full lips, his sculpted arms that peeked out of his t-shirt, the hints of his beautifully toned stomach—It had been a long time since I looked at him this way. By the time I looked back to his face, a smirk was prominently placed, his eyebrow raised.

"See something you like?" He mumbled in a husky tone, causing my breath to hitch.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, stepping out of the doorway so he could close the door behind him. I motioned towards the breakfast bar and began to brew him coffee, realizing I still remembered exactly how he liked it.

"Your apartment looks really nice, Bella." I nodded a thank you before placing his coffee in front of him, taking a seat next to him after.

"Mrs. Benucci found me last night." I said abruptly, cutting the small chat out of the way.

"Excuse me?! Whatd she say?!" His eyes were wide but he sat there in silence as I re-capped the whole conversation for him.

His face took on a grim expression once I finished, and I could see the gears turning. Finally, after minutes of me doing everything I could not to stare at him, he spoke.

"I'm going to take care of this for you. I would never let her hurt you. I'm so sorry." He tried to finish, but his voice broke at the end. I looked up to see his eyes were rimmed with red as if he were doing everything he could to keep the tears back.

"I think of you every day, you know. I wonder if you're happy, if you miss me, if you'll ever give me a chance. I thought I was dreaming when you called this morning. Even now—sitting across from you—"he reached up, sliding his fingers over my cheek before I could pull away. "I feel like I'm in a fantasy, instead of reality. You don't know how remorseful I am. How much I wish I could take back everything I did.

I sighed and looked away, the full weight of being here with him finally settling in. It had been easy to keep my feelings locked away when he wasn't around—I had constant distractions, and lots to focus on. But with him here, with me in such a vulnerable position once again, I felt myself swaying towards him, relishing in the scent of after-shave, coffee and Irish Springs soap.

"Edward. I don't know that I could ever fully get over what you did. I've often thought of you, thought of what we shared—the intensity to our relationship—sometimes I wonder if it was more fueled by the situation then by actual feelings that we had for each other. If you felt for me what you think you do, I doubt you could've let me walk into that trap." I mumbled sadly, turning away from him.

Surprise rippled through me when I felt the arms I had secretly longed for wrap around my small waist. I stiffened as he pulled me into his lap, his face warm against my neck.

"My feelings were fueled by you, cara mia- by your scent, your smile, your laugh, your intelligence, your attitude- all you. I was just too blind to realize what I was ruining. I would do anything just to see your face flush the way it did after I kissed you, to see your body swaying slowly to Sinatra or Dean Martin while you work away in the kitchen."

I pulled myself out of his lap and backed away, making sure I was out of arms-length.

"For now, can you just focus on getting rid of this psychotic woman? I've done so much to get my life back to normal, and here I find it spiraling down all over again. I don't want to live in fear—and I believe that's something you promised I would never have to experience. "I crossed my arms over my chest and bravely stared into his eyes, trying not to get lost in the green hues that exuded passion for me.

"I already know what to do to take care of her. Just do me a favor and get her out of your head. I'll update you in a few days when the situation is taken care of."

"Just—don't kill her, please. No more bloodshed." I frowned.

"I'm not going to kill her, Bella. I told you; I've changed. However, that doesn't mean I'm not going to let her pay for her own share of sins. She was involved in more of Benucci's business than anyone is aware of. I didn't find out until all of the surveillance I was doing—I had considered turning it in then, but at the time I figured the death of her husband was more than enough for her to deal with. But now—with her threatening you," his eyes grew dark, his fists bundling up quickly. "I won't let her get away with that."

I nodded weakly and looked at the floor, unsure of what to do at this point.

"Well, thank you. Please let me know when everything is safe." I said quietly. Before I could offer to walk him out his hand was on my jaw, lifting my head. My eyes searched his in an attempt to answer my confusion, but instead I was met with warm soft lips against mine. I didn't answer right away—his lips firmly pressed against mine as if he was trying to force me to feel what he was feeling. His free arm snaked around me and pulled me into his body, his tongue coaxing my lips to part.

The emotion hit me like a wrecking ball, pulling back all of our better memories in one huge blast. I let my eyes slide shut and told my brain to give it a rest. My lips pressed against his tentatively, and it was then that I felt a small drop of moisture against my skin. I opened my eyes and pulled away to see that tears were slipping out of his eyes.

"I'm going to make you safe." He said softly before turning and walking out of my apartment, the door closing quietly behind him.

I stood there, raising my hands to my lips to touch them softly. _Could this work?_


	18. Right Direction

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry- things are going to be a little bit slower around here since I'm working on writing an actual book! ^-^ **

**I promise I'm not completely abandoning you guys- I will make sure we see Edward and Bella through to the end!**

* * *

I wasn't lost on me how often I ended up in a situation that would have been aided by having a best friend. The fact that I never had anyone to give me a second opinion caused more problems than I'd like to admit.

It wasn't that I had _no _friends; it was just that I didn't have any close ones. I had gone out for drinks with girls from work, had even seen a movie with one of them! However, it didn't change that I didn't feel the usual drive that the average person felt to share all of their feelings and secrets with someone else. I suppose that made me a private person, or maybe just a closet introvert.

Hours had passed since Edward had been here this morning, but his kiss still remained firmly on my mind. I didn't have someone to tell me if I was being delightfully dense, or if I should be giving him another try! Heck, no one, aside from Edward himself even knew he existed in my life.

I sighed and finished applying my make-up, giving myself a once over in the mirror. Regardless of the continued ridiculousness that tinged my life I still had to go to work; heck I welcomed the idea of being in a public place, surrounded by lots of people.

I smoothed my hand over my casual spring dress, enjoying the way it firmly hugged by upper curves then sprawled out and hung around me. It was a soft shade of red, close to coral, and flattered my skin tone. My hair hung around me in waves, framing my face and dropping to the seam beneath my breast.

I took a deep breath and put on my best smile, leaving the apartment moments after. Today would be my first full day as a hostess and I was excited. I was ready to feel normal, and accomplished.

The first few hours of work went by in a blur of smiling, pulling chairs out, and friendly waves as patrons left. I took my break at the bar, enjoying an iced tea and an amazing Asian-inspired chicken salad. Once I finished I made my way back to my post, a little less surprised to see Edward there for a second time this week.

"Table for one I'm guessing?" I said sternly, though I let a hint of a smile slip out after.

He nodded, offering me a small grin himself. I led him to a high-top near the bar and set his menu down.

"Yuengling?" I asked, remembering his beer of choice from before.

"Actually, how about a ?" His grin grew, earning him an eye roll from me. I went to the bar and fetched his drink, bringing it back shortly.

"I just wanted to let you know; things are going well. I turned in some evidence to a… friend of mine. You shouldn't have to worry about her any longer. But more importantly I was wondering if maybe we could start over. Nothing crazy, I'll take what I can get at this point, Bella. How about coffee tomorrow morning?" He stared up at me hopefully, his eyes locking on mine as I internally debated.

What was the worst that could happen over coffee? I wasn't promising him anything, we'd be in public, and then I wouldn't feel guilty for everything he's doing for me.

"Alright, coffee. Want to meet be at the bakery next door tomorrow at 10? They have good coffee and everything they bake is excellent." I said quickly, irritated at the eagerness I could pick up in my own voice.

"It's a date." He winked and began to talk about specials, effectively cutting me off from correcting him.

Once he was gone my head swam with possibilities, the rest of the night seemingly coming and going.

I closed my apartment door behind me and began to peel my dress off as I made my way towards the bedroom, eager to change into sweat pants. Once I was comfortably dressed in my sweats I parked myself in front of the TV, determined to think about anything other than Edward.

To my delight, National Treasure 2 was just starting on TBS, and Nicholas Cage was front and center in all of his adventurous glory. I tried to ignore the nagging in the back of my brain that Edward had played this movie for me, after stalking me for a month.

Just as I began to really get into it, my butt started vibrating, making me yelp loudly. I pulled the phone from my pocket and arched a brow. _1 new text message from Edward._

**Is it tomorrow morning yet? –E**

I laughed, shaking my head a little.

**Not even close. –B**

**Sure you didn't mean you wanted to have coffee at midnight? –E**

**Yes I'm positive, Romeo. I'm very happily watching TV in my sweatpants. –B**

**I miss watching TV with you. –E**

I sighed a little and put my phone down, leaning back and closing my eyes for a second. The more I tried to evade the thought, the more I realized I missed it too. I missed his sense of humor, his subtle touches, and if I was being honest I missed the not-so-subtle touches as well. I wished things could be different; I wish we didn't meet the way we did. Taking a deep breath I quickly typed out my message and hit sent before I could stop myself.

**I miss it too. –B**

**You don't know how happy that just made me. –E**

**I think I do. Don't look too much into it. I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow. – B**

**Sweet dreams, cara mia. – E**

I shook my head and sprawled out on the couch, focusing on the television, hoping I wasn't going to regret this later on.

My eyes fluttered open and darted around the room, fully aware of the amount of light pouring in through the windows. _You really slept on the couch. You have your own, beautiful bedroom—and you slept on the couch. _ I sighed and rubbed my eyes, sitting up slowly. Looking around I caught sight of the clock on the cable box, gasping. It was already 9:15.

"SHIT!" I gasped and shot up, running for the bathroom. After fifteen minutes of abrasive scrubbing to my scalp and skin I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I made my way to the bedroom and dried off quickly, throwing my towel on the floor after. I pulled on a heather gray pair of boy-shorts and matching bra, and padded over to my closet. After a little consideration I pulled out a black tank top dress that hugged me in all the right places. The material had a soft cotton feel to it and ended at mid-thigh. It was simple, but I knew I looked good in it.

High heels seemed like too much, so I settled for a pair of small black sandals. I didn't have time to do anything with my hair except press as much water out of it as possible. I let it hang down my back, wincing a little when the cold water dripped onto my skin. I applied a quick swipe of lip gloss and mascara and made my way out the door by 9:40.

By the time that I parked in the back of the bakery the clock was just hitting 9:50, causing a little smile to highlight my features. _ Not bad_.

I took a deep breath and did my best to calm myself before stepping out of the car and walking to the front of the bakery. The second I could see the front door I could see him. He was standing there, his eyes scanning every direction while he clung to a beautiful bouquet of yellow and pink roses. My heart fluttered a little, before my brain stomped it back into place.

I let my eyes slide over him from head to toe—taking in his black onitsuka tiger sneakers with the white stripe on each, his dark denim jeans, and the black t-shirt that formed to his upper body. His hair was in its usual style, perfect placed and unbelievably attractive. But the second his eyes found mine, his face was all I could focus on. A breath-taking smile appeared on his face, and those alluring green hues trailed up and down my body.

"Hi." He said quietly, holding the flowers out to me.

"They're beautiful, Edward. Thank you." I mumbled shyly, not sure what the hell was happening to me. Is this what we would've been like if nothing ever happened? Tongue-tied and shy?

"They couldn't hold a candle to you, Bella." He smiled thoughtfully, motioning towards the door. "Shall we?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to talk anymore. He held the door open and I walked in, heading towards the counter. The bakery was small and quaint, but always smelled delicious. Everything was made fresh every morning, and I had found out that everything left over at night was donated to a homeless shelter down the street. The owners were an older couple, Mr. and Mrs. Aldono, and their younger daughters worked there as well. I had been in there three times a week since my new residency and I was always greeted with a smile.

"Bellissima!" Mrs. Aldono grinned, moving up to the counter.

"Good morning Mrs. Aldono, this is my friend Edward." I gestured towards him.

"How handsome, Bella is this your boyfriend?" She smiled and winked at me, causing a quiet groan from me.

"I hope to be." Edward supplied quickly, making my eyes widen.

"Ah, well you better be good to this sweet bambina." She scolded him playfully, before moving towards the display case that held all of the baked goods for the morning.

"Can we get two of the cinnamon rolls and two cappuccinos?" I said quietly, hopefully steering the conversation away from its current topic. She nodded and hummed to herself as she began to prepare the order, placing the two rolls on separate plates. As she buzzed around the small kitchen area, preparing the cappuccinos I turned towards Edward, glaring a bit.

"You better watch it." I warned him, crossing my arms over my chest, my hand still clinging to the stems of the roses.

He winked at me and moved up to the counter once Mrs. Aldono came back, thanking her as he handed her a twenty dollar bill. She went to hand him the change after but he simply shook his head and pointed towards the tip jar. She grinned and tossed it in, handing him the cappuccinos.

"I like this one." She smiled at me and disappeared to the back room. I shook my head and took the two rolls, heading towards a cozy table near the windows. I set his down opposite mine and sat across from him, placing my roses down carefully in the window sill.

"Tell me about everything." He smiled and sipped at his drink, watching me intently.

I filled him in on my job, my employers, I talked about my landlord, and finding the loft. He smiled eagerly, asking questions where appropriate. Once I ran out of things to tell him, I took a bite of my roll, eyeing him curiously.

"What about you? What have you been doing?" The question came out more cautiously then I intended but for some reason I secretly hoped he hadn't been doing anything unsavory.

"I've been working on the restaurant. That's actually the other reason I wanted to see you. I wanted to let you know you inspired, and motivated me to make that dream come true. I found a beautiful building by the water, and it's going to be opening at the end of the month. I've been teaching the new chefs my parent's recipes, and working on getting a liquor license. But—I was hoping you'd attend the grand opening." He watched me carefully, his hands folded on the table.

"Edward that's... god that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." I gushed, wondering why I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to hug him. Is this what I had been waiting for? For him to seem a little more—normal? I reached across the table and grabbed his hand, my thumb sliding over his skin affectionately.

"I wouldn't miss it." I smiled, delighting in the way his eyes lit up.

"But that doesn't mean I'm your date." I reminded him, knowing I wasn't ready for that step yet. He nodded and turned his hand in mine, sliding his fingers through mine.

"I know, but it's a step in the right direction."

And for once, I agreed.


	19. Second Chances

**Hey everyone! I'm in DIRE need of beta/advance readers for my new project! I'm working on a YA fiction, and I'm in desperate need of some critiques! PM me!**

* * *

We had parted ways shortly after; with me hesitantly agreeing that it was okay for him to text me later on. I chastised myself for the decision, feeling as though I was still being too lenient—but where was I supposed to draw the line?

Was I supposed to pretend that I didn't think about him, or miss him? Was I weak for letting him back in? I knew he had done awful things, I recounted them often in my dreams and in my spare time—but I also was fully aware of another side of him, the side that made me want to try again.

I had made it into work a little early, but I didn't mind. The environment was comfortable, and I could always keep myself busy. Once my shift started I dutifully stood at my post, giving every patron my sickeningly sweet smile, before taking them to whatever table suited them most. Per usual the night cruised by in an enjoyable fashion. I had even waited a few tables when we got too busy for the waitresses on shift. Once we got to the last hour of the night things began to slow down and I began to clean up, idling keeping an eye on the door.

When the sound of the front door opening hit my ears I lifted my head, wondering who would be coming in so close to closing. I'd like to say I was surprised to see Mrs. Benucci and two equally terrifying women flanking her, but I wasn't. Life had become such a predictably fucked up pattern for me that I wasn't even remotely surprised that she would be darkening my door step, so to speak.

I sighed and made my way to the front, smiling tentatively at them.

"Hi, a table for three?"

"Yes, dear. Why don't you move us near the bar?" said sweetly, though her eyes were taunting. I grabbed three menus and led the way, not wanting to spend more time with her then I needed too. I knew there couldn't be a good reason she was here, and I knew I wasn't going to have an easy time escaping her.

"Your waiter will be right with you." I motioned for them to sit and put the menus in front of them, turning on my heel to leave.

"Oh no no no, Bella. You'll be serving us." She ordered, her tone still holding that sweet tone to it.

"Oh. Okay, I can do that. What can I get you guys to drink?"

They talked for a moment with each other before ordering a round of martinis. I put the order in at the bar and watched them from a distance, wondering what terrible idea she had created that landed her here. _I thought Edward was taking care of this_.

"Bella? Bella come here." She was snapping for me, like a dog. I did my best to ignore it. If the worse she planned to do was demean, I could deal with that.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes, we're ready. Now tell me, what are the homewrecker specials? I'm sure you'd know all about those." She arched a perfectly manicured brow, her hyenas giggling at her sides.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to but our specials today are Pasta Primavera, and Chicken French."

"Pasta Primavera was one of my husband's favorites, but I'm sure you know that right?"

"No, actually I wouldn't."

"So modest, you don't want to talk about what a disgusting tramp you are? Sleazing around for married men?" She growled out, leaning towards me. I frowned and backed up, clearing my throat.

"Perhaps you'd be more comfortable with a different server?"

"No no. You'll stay." And with that, they made their orders. I was growing weary of her treatment, but knew I had to be strong. I delivered their orders to the kitchen then took a break in the bathroom, hiding in one of the stalls. I jumped when I felt my purse vibrate, but quickly remembered it was probably just a text from Edward.

**Thinking about you. How's work?**

**It'd be a lot better if Mrs. Benucci wasn't here sinking her claws into me, metaphorically anyway.**

**She's there?! Oh fuck. Bella I'm sorry. I swear I'm taking care of this—things are just taking a little longer than expected. Just stay away from her.**

**I can't—she requested me as her server. **

**Please keep your phone on you, I'll meet you outside when you're done I don't want her surprising you.**

**I don't need you to do that.**

**It wasn't a question, Bella. I'll see you in half an hour.**

I shook my head and pushed my phone back into my purse, deciding the argument wasn't worth it. Honestly, the idea of walking out of here alone with the vulture lurking wasn't the greatest idea anyway. With one more deep breath I made my way back out of the bathroom.

No amount of deep breathes could have prepared me for the sight in front of me. Mrs. Benucci was crying, loudly, and my owner was standing with her, comforting her.

"Please, ma'am, tell me what happened!" he pleaded, touching her shoulder gently.

"That… that hostess of yours! She knows my husband—she was just taunting me about their affair!" she whimpered, all while her friends rubbed her arms soothingly.

"It's true! She was telling her all about their little apartment!" Hyena number one said, tapping her nails on the table as emphasis.

"She even told us her husband's favorite dish here!" Hyena number two remarked, offering a sympathetic glance towards Mrs. Benucci.

"Oh my—ma'am I'm so sorry! How can I make this better?! I promise this isn't the way our patrons are normally treated!" my owner was sweating bullets—I knew what this looked like to him. dripped success, and money—she was the kind of person you wanted endorsing you. The idea that she would have anything bad to say about his place would kill him, as well as business.

"Hey, Bella! Get over here!" He yelled across the room, angrily motioning towards the table.

I made my way over and stood there quietly, my lips pressed together in a tight line.

"I don't know what got into your head girly, but I am appalled that you would bring your personal life into our establishment! And to torment a customer? Oh, Bella—I regret ever hiring you. I want you to pack up and leave, I think you're done here." He said firmly, his eyes glaring into mine. My eyes began to water instantly but I swallowed it back, knowing there was nothing I could say.

Who was going to believe me when I said the three queens were lying? It's not like I could tell them the truth either. Without another word I handed over the key I had to the door, and walked out.

Once I cleared the awning of the restaurant I let the tears fall freely, my body shaking with sobs I tried to keep in. _How can this be happening again? He's dead—he's dead and I'm still not free. _ I slid down the ground to the sidewalk, folding my legs into my chest. Once again; I had no job. I was a little better off this time as I had a decent amount of money still saved, but that couldn't keep the hopeless feeling at bay. I felt like I was in a nightmare that I kept reliving with different endings—there was no reprieve.

I pressed my face to my knees and tried to take deep breaths again, hoping they would settle me, but instead the sobs became more violent. By the time I felt Edward's arms pulling me up I was a mess of snot, tears, and red blotchy skin.

"Bella….what happened?" He murmured, wrapping his arms around me.

"She—she got me fired! She lied to my boss and told him that I was _taunting_ her with my _affair_." I spit out, the idea causing a vile taste in my mouth.

"Oh god. Bella I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Fuck. Things will get better—I swear," He frowned, holding me tighter to him.

"Really? When's that gonna happen? Cause I'm pretty sure I've got my fair share of shit by now." I whispered bitterly, pulling my head back to look at him. I could see it in his face—the concern, affection, helplessness. He cared so much and I was taking it out on him. I sighed and shook my head, burying my face into his chest.

"Please just take me home." I mumbled, not wanting to be near the restaurant anymore.

Without another word he steered me towards his car and we drove in silence until we reached my parking lot. He pulled me out of the car and shut the door behind me. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and ushered me towards the apartment building. Once we made it upstairs he pulled my key from my purse and opened my door, pushing me inside.

Within ten minutes he was running a bath for me, and pulling my clothes off me slowly. His touches were gentle, and slow. He didn't touch me unnecessarily, and he didn't try to do anything inappropriate. Instead, he helped me step into the bathtub, lit me a few candles and left the room.

I sat there for an hour, staring at the wall, wondering what I was going to do with my life. What if he was wrong? What if they couldn't pin enough evidence to her? What if she just followed me around until she grew bored? I was sure my sanity would diminish fully by then—but maybe that was her plan.

The quiet knock at the door caught me off guard, but I cleared my head and turned, mumbling a "come in."

"You've been in here a while—let me help you get out." He said quietly. He held up a fluffy towel and wrapped it around me when I stood. He lifted me out of the tub effortlessly, but instead of standing me up he carried me to my room. Once we reached the bedroom he dried me off, making sure to get every bead of water that touched my skin. I was sure, somewhere in my brain that I shouldn't be letting him do this, but I didn't have the energy to turn him away. I lifted my arms when he told me to—letting him slide my nightgown onto me. When he pulled me towards the bed, I didn't stop him. He lied down and tugged me into his arms, wrapping them around my fragile form.

Instead of fighting him, I cried. I cried for every moment of this hell I had experienced. I cried for the person I use to be, the person I longed to be, and the person I was stuck being. He never said a word, only held me tightly and let me expel as much negativity as I could. When I finally quieted down, he rolled me over, his eyes locking on mine.

"If you let me, I'll never leave your side, cara mia." He said quietly. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, his soft lips pressing against my warm skin. I sighed quietly, and snuggled into his body, the exhaustion finally taking its course. Before my eyes could close, he tilted my head up and pressed his lips to mine, in a sweet and slow manner. I kissed him with everything I had. I kissed him with all of my pent up frustration, my rage, and my sorrow— I kissed him as if my kiss could portray everything I was feeling. My fingers tangled into the hair I found at the nape of his neck, my needy fingers gripping it roughly. He didn't return my aggression—instead he continued his sweet and gentle kiss, his arms holding me safely against him. His mood calmed me, his actions calmed me—his whole demeanor was like a drug that was slowly taking affect. Just as my aggression had begun to spill out of me, it stopped. Instead affection replaced it, as well as clarity. _I would give him a second chance._


	20. Firsts

I awoke in a haze of confusion as my mind fought to recall the events of the last day. As they came rolling back in I sighed, realizing I was once again unemployed. I went to sit up and found that my movement was being limited by an arm pinning me against a warm, solid chest. _Edward_. I gasped a little, remembering the tail end of my night, his kind actions—his kiss.

"Good morning, bambina." His voice was liquid velvet in the morning; his arm turned me over slowly so that he could look me in the eye, a smiling spreading across his lips.

"Buon giorno." I purred, smiling a little. He smirked in return and pulled me on top of him, his eyes skimming my face.

"I thought I'd never be able to wake up to you again, bellissima. You're a sight for sore eyes." He slid his hand up to touch my cheek, his fingers teasingly sliding down to my jaw. He gripped my jaw gently and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I met him with no hesitancy, my eyes sliding shut as I met his lips eagerly. He growled a little against me and slid his hands to my back, his right hand swatting at my ass playfully.

I squealed against his lips and laughed, pulling away to see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Knock it off, Russo." I warned, winking at him. He grinned in response and let me go, stretching afterwards.

"So what do I do from here?" I asked, remembering that I was now unemployed and living in a relatively expensive loft that I couldn't afford forever.

"You could always come work at the new restaurant, cara mia. I'd be honored to have you by my side—you're a wonderful cook and they could learn from you. Besides if they get outta place, you'll just give 'em your right hook right? I think you'd be an amazing addition." He watched me for a moment, gauging my reaction.

I sat back for a moment and focused on his face, taking in not just the offer but the new man that lay before me. I didn't see the animosity that usually hid just at the edges of his eyes. I didn't see regret, or guilt. Instead I saw affection, optimism, and playfulness. He seemed so different from our first encounter—and I found myself drawn to it.

"I'd be willing to consider it. But perhaps you should show me the building first?" I offered, arching a brow.

"Ah, yes. Of course you should see it first. But I do have more pressing matters to attend to." He said, his eyes darkening.

"You mean—"

"Yes. She has to be taken care of. I won't allow her to torment you as if her husband hadn't done enough." He growled out, his arms and hands growing tense as he let the idea consume him.

I reached out hesitantly, placing a hand on his arm. His eyes rose to meet mine, curiosity meeting my gaze. I licked my lips and looked away, unsure of what I wanted at this point. Seeing his eyes darken that way took me back to an uncomfortable place. As if he sensed this suddenly I felt his arms around me. His lips found mine and his kiss was intense, as if he was trying to prove himself to me. I would take the good with the bad at this point; without question.

I slid into his lap and lost myself in him, letting my hands slide over his arms, his shoulders, and his chest. He pulled me against him, his hands toying with the edges of my hair as his tongue tickled my lower lip. I found myself considering him, the little I knew of his past, the things he had done to not only myself but others and realized that he probably was the worst kind of guy to be with. He had a side to them that didn't know compassion, or mercy.

However, the side of him that took care of me last night that made sure I was safe and protected— it was worth fighting for. He was worth fighting for.

I slipped my hands down his stomach until I found the edge of his boxers, my fingers teasing the soft skin at his waist. I felt him growl against my mouth, his lips nipping at mine as I hesitantly slid my fingers to touch the head of his cock, enjoying the hiss that slipped past his teeth. I buried my hand beneath the material and gripped him firmly, my long fingers wrapping around his cock and working it slowly underneath me. I slid off his body and tucked myself into his side, giving myself more access to his hardened length. My lips parted from his as I focused on his expression instead. His eyes were closed, his lips hanging open as small enjoyable sounds escaped. One of his hands had curled into the sheets, gripping them tightly, while the other trailed its way towards the hem of my nightgown. I reached my other hand up to slap his away, smirking as his eyes shot open.

"I didn't say you could touch." I cooed, my hand sliding over his cock faster, gripping him a little bit harder as emphasis. He hissed again, groaning afterward as he pulled his hand away from me. His teeth dug into his bottom lip and I could see the difficulty he was having restraining himself. But this was more than just me teasing; I had to know that it wasn't always about what he wanted. I had to know that I could tell him to do something and he wouldn't override it.

I found myself not only satisfied, but turned on by the way he gripped the sheets every time he begun to reach for me. I felt empowered by the way he twitched and lifted his hips as I touched him, wordlessly begging me to give him that release he needed. As he neared those final throws his eyes sought mine, and then moved to my lips, his silent question obvious. I leaned down and kissed him, whimpering a little as his teeth grazed my lips—his moans escaping against my eager tongue. His release was sudden, his hips arching up against my touch, a low growl emitting as he kissed me roughly. I chuckled against his lips and released him, sitting up slowly.

"So what do you want to do today?" I grinned, lifting a finger to my mouth to slip it between my lips, my eyes never leaving his.

"Fuckin' Christ, cara mia. What are you tryna do to me huh?" He pushed a few fingers through his hair, taking a slow breath. I chuckled lightly at his discomfort, enjoying how much I got to him. I smiled and pulled a tissue from the nightstand, wiping the rest of my hand off. I tossed it in the trash can next to the stand and stood up, stretching a little.

"How about we spend the day together? Let me treat you the way I should have from the beginning." He murmured, watching me as he shifted a little in the bed.

"I might agree to that. As long as you tell me I can trust you. I'm not up for any more surprises from you, capisce?" I knew my eyes had become a little sharper than intended, but he had tried my trust more than once and I wasn't as willing to be the fool anymore. I needed to know that his word meant something.

"My hand to god. Nothing but a beautiful day with a beautiful girl." He winked and stood up, his boxers shoved beneath his still slightly hardened cock. I laughed a little and pointed towards the door, tilting my head.

"Maybe you should go clean up?"

"Only if you're coming with me!" He smirked and before I could protest I was hoisted over his shoulder, a squeal erupting from me.

"Edward put me down!" I yelled, kicking at him. He laughed in response and tightened his grip around me, carrying me to the bathroom. He held me there until the water was on and the shower curtain was pushed back. When he finally put me down he didn't say a word; instead he tucked his fingers into my nightgown and pulled it above my head. I didn't resist, only watched him carefully. Once it pooled on the floor next to me he pulled his boxers off and picked me back up, carrying me into the shower with him. When he put me down this time his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me against his chest.

His eyes found mine and he paused for a moment, as if trying to compose the right thing to say.

"I am sorry, Bella. I don't know how many times I can say it."

"I know, Edward. I know."


	21. Reunion

**My sweet, sweet readers! I'm SO sorry for the delay- everything has been so hectic! I've been working on my book, and smack dab in the middle of it all found out that I have to move out within the next two weeks! I promise once things calm down a little I'll go back to updating more regularly! **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

After another hour of messing around with each other in the shower we had somehow gotten dressed and ready to go. Without knowing what we were doing I had a difficult time picking an outfit; so I settled on a sky blue sundress that flared out playfully above my knees. I slipped on a comfortable pair of flats and left my hair down, hoping nothing fancy was in the cards for us. Edward had refused to tell me what he planned on doing today, but I didn't find myself anxious. At this point—what did I truly have to lose? I had been in so many ridiculous situations in the past month that I didn't believe anything weirder could possibly happen.

We had gotten into his SUV and started heading out of Philadelphia, making me incredibly curious. I tried to stay patient, focusing on the cars and buildings we passed. About half an hour into our drive I could easily tell we were heading to NYC, which made me giddy. I didn't visit the city often, but my love for it never waned.

"What are we going to New York for?" I asked softly, looking over at him.

"You'll see when we get there, cara mia. Be patient, eh?" He looked over at me and winked, before focusing back on the road.

"Fine. Then while we're driving, tell me about you. I didn't get to stalk you for a month, so you have the advantage." I playfully mentioned. I don't know why I wasn't more bothered by the fact that he had been watching me for so long, but everything seemed so far away from us at this point. We were doing something so incredibly normal that it was hard to latch onto the idea of all the terrible things that had happened to get us to this point.

"Fair enough. You know I grew up in Philly with my parents; they had the restaurant as far back as I can remember. I'm an only child but I have a lot of cousins. Dad had three brothers and two sisters, mom had four sisters. All of my aunts and uncles are still very much alive—though I haven't seen them since the funeral. They contact me every now and then—it's just been difficult, y'know? I have two degrees—one in business, one in information security. I also have a minor in music theory—mom always said instruments bring the ladies," he paused to grin at me, before continuing. " I play piano best, but I've had formal training in Violin, upright bass, and the sax. I actually use to play piano in the restaurant when we were busier—mom would sing." He grew quiet for a moment, a somber expression on his face.

I stared over at him for a moment, blinking slowly at the word vomit that had just escaped him. When did he become so comfortable with talking about himself? Before the silence became awkward I reached over and placed my hand on his thigh, squeezing it affectionately.

"Go on." I urged, offering him a smile.

"I played football and ran track in high school, I went to prom with my cousin, and I played Danny Zuko in our high school production of "Grease". I use to have a cat named Sinatra, but he ran away—"

"WAIT A MINUTE! Don't try to skip over that. You were Danny Zuko in "Grease"!?" I interrupted, my voice growing louder. I couldn't believe all the things I was hearing. Who would've known that Edward Russo: kidnapper, murderer, semi-spy had been so normal prior to his parents death? It made me feel that much worse that all of this had happened to him. The more he told me, the more I realized just how far off of his path he had come.

"Yeah yeah, shut it. I looked awesome in that leather jacket." His voice had taken a playful yet cocky tone, his hand dropping to mine, squeezing it. Instead of answering I began to picture his hair pushed back in a pomp, the leather jacket hugging his perfect frame—it sounded pretty incredibly.

"You'll have to show me sometime. Wanna hear something pretty funny? I was Rizzo in my high school production." I had almost forgotten about it—high school seemed like ages ago at this point.

"Rizzo was always my favorite anyway. Never took any shit from anybody!" He smirked a little and the rest of our ride went on much like this, exchanging little facts about our lives before the unfortunate sequence of events.

By the time we reached the city I was positive I could give him another chance. Seeing this side of him had affirmed my initial beliefs; redemption was possible. In the short time that I had known him—I had never seen him this happy.

"Alright, we're here—tell me what's going on!" I yelled, excitement coursing through me as the buildings came into view. It was beautiful in its own way. New York was unlike anything else on the planet, and every time I came it all felt new.

"We're going to visit see my family. It's my cousin Alice's 18th birthday—whole family is throwing a big thing in my Uncle Carlisle's backyard." He said nonchalantly as he drove us towards Brooklyn.

"Uh, WHAT?! You're taking me to meet your WHOLE family!? EDWARD A WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!" I screeched, suddenly smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in my dress. How do you go from kidnapping someone to introducing them to your family in less than a month!? What was I supposed to say to them? "Lovely to meet you, your nephew has been great—you know, now that he's done killing and keeping me locked in a basement?" I leaned back against my seat and closed my eyes for a moment, swallowing hard. The anxiety was pouring in quickly and I had no idea how to subdue it, my grip on his leg tightening.

He looked over at me and sighed, pulling the car over to the side of the road a moment after.

"Bella, look at me." He murmured, turning so that he could face me. I opened one eye slowly, peaking at him before opening the other.

"I don't want to half-ass this. I told you I wanted to prove myself to you, and treat you the way I would've had things been normal. My family was a big part of my life before all of this, and had I met you before all of this ugliness—I would've insisted on you meeting them. They're going to love you, bambina. You're perfect, and they'll see that. I just want to show you the real me." He reached up and slid his fingers over my cheek, his eyes locking on mine.

I couldn't really argue with a speech like that, so instead of saying anything I simply nodded and took a deep breath, calming myself down.

"That's my girl." He smirked and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to my forehead. Once he was satisfied that I wasn't going to have a panic attack he settled back into his seat and pulled the car back onto the road.

His Uncle Carlisle lived in Prospect Park South, a beautiful area that usually got referred to as the "suburb of Brooklyn". Once we turned onto his street, my jaw dropped. They had to be one of the only spacious streets with yards in the city. The houses were beautiful, Victorian gems—secretly nestled in one of the most vibrant cities in the world. The house was easy to spot; cars filled the driveway and all of the closest spots on the street. People milled around the front yard, children were running around screaming, and music could be heard from the backyard. Once we were out of the SUV Edward took my hand and gave it a small squeeze, smiling down at me. "You'll be fine!"

We walked across the street and started up the driveway, my rigid moment becoming more and more noticeable. Edward looked down at me and slid his hand out of mine, giving my ass a slap moments after.

"Hey!" I jumped, glaring up at him.

"Got you to relax, didn't it?" He winked and slid his hand to the small of my back, pushing me towards the house. Before we could get any closer the front door slammed open and a beautiful, older woman walked onto the porch. Her dark brown hair was wavy and piled on her head, her skin olive toned like Edward's. She had a slim figure, stylishly dressed in a pair of white capris and a coral blouse that looked wonderful against her skin.

"Oh my god! EDWARD IS THAT YOU?" She yelled, running down the stairs quickly. She through her small body against his frame, wrapping her arms around him as Edward laughed and hugged her.

"Hi Aunt Esme. It's been a long time; this is my girlfriend, Bella." He said quietly, pulling away so that he could motion towards me.

"Hand to god, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Don't tell Alice that. Come come, sweetheart let me look at you." She said, directing her attention at me. I could feel my cheeks burning, the color rushing in quickly. I stepped forward awkwardly and smiled at her, gasping when she pulled me into her unbelievably strong embrace. I hugged her back loosely, a little surprised by the affection and whispered a "thank you" for her compliment.

"You better protect her from your cousins, Eddie, they're like a bunch of wolves!" She laughed, letting me go.

"Come eat! I made baked ziti, meatballs, chicken marsala, ravioli, and I got steaks grillin' in the back with ya Uncle Carlisle!" She grinned, gesturing towards the fence that led to the backyard.

"Nah you don't, Es, I'm right here. Edward you son of a bitch bring ya ass over here and hug your Uncle! You ungrateful little shit! Where you been all this time?" A deep voice boomed from ahead of us, causing me to look up. My eyes widened at the handsome older man in front of me. The resemblance between Edward and him was uncanny. Carlisle's eyes glowed, his locks perfectly pushed back. He wore a crisp white button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A pair of worn looking khakis clung to his legs, a small dish towel hanging out of one the pockets. I had gotten so caught up in staring at him that his vulgarity almost missed me, until it was followed with something even more astounding.

"Who's the bambina, huh? Been too busy knockin' this one up to visit your family?"

I coughed, looking up at Edward only to see a wide grin on his face. This was going to be a very long day.


	22. Can I have this dance?

"Hey Uncle Carlisle. I haven't been knockin' any one up! This is my girlfriend, Bella." He laughed as we approached his uncle. They gave each other a warm embrace, his uncle patting his back affectionately after. They pulled away but Carlisle's hand slid up to the back of Edward's neck, holding him there for a moment.

"Don't you ever try to pull that shit ever again. Your father would be rollin' in his grave if he knew you had been so distant from your family. You're here now and I expect that you'll be around a lot more often. Especially with this little birdy here." His gaze turned to me and he offered me a dazzling smile, causing me to blush.

"Hand to god, she's almost as beautiful as my fucking wife!" He let Edward go and took my hand, kissing the back of it softly.

"T-thank you." I murmured, offering him a tentative smile.

"And shy to boot? You better watch her back there. Ya know how Jasper and Emmett can be, bless their fucking hearts. They're dogs, ya hear me? Fuckin' savages, always got another comare around here!" Carlisle released my hand and pushed the fence open, ushering us inside.

The second we entered the fence it was like entering another world. The background was full of people. There was a small dancing area where couples held each other close, rocking to the sweet sounds of Dean Martin, currently. There was a stone raised patio that held a stainless steel grill on it, as well as a lovely patio set with a glass table and cushioned beige seats. A large red patio umbrella hung above everything, shading the area generously. The rest of the yard was beautifully landscaped, with a perfectly kept garden framing the edges of it. There were large picnic tables set up along the farthest area that were covered in food, plates, cups, silverware and a small makeshift bar. On the ground sat three different coolers with beer, soda and water. Smaller tables were set up sporadically around the backyard allowing people to sit and chat or eat. The second the fence closed all eyes were on us, the silence palpable for all of ten seconds.

"Edward!"

"EDWARD FUCKIN' RUSSO!"

"OMG IS THAT EDDIE?"

"WHOS THE DAME? SHE YOURS?"

Multiple people rushed over to us, pulling Edward into embrace after embrace while I backed up, watching carefully from the sidelines. He laughed and smiled at them all, apologizing repeatedly for not being around. Once the initial shock of his appearance began to calm down, the attention was refocused on me.

"Who's this beautiful girl?" The voice was deep and playful, similar to Carlisle's. When I skimmed the faces trying to figure out who was speaking my eyes found the spitting image of Carlisle if he had been twenty years younger.

"Jasper, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is Carlisle's son—and my cousin, Jasper." I smiled and reached my hand out tentatively, squeaking a bit as Jasper took it and pulled me into his arms. He smelled like body wash and honey, his embrace warm and inviting. He was handsome like the rest of the guys in their family, and just as charming. He wore a tight gray t-shirt and pair of fitted jeans, his dark brown locks pushed back just like his father's.

"Beautiful Bella." He cooed in my ear, his breath tickling my skin. Edward quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me away from him, reaching up to slap the back of Jasper's head.

"Where are ya fuckin' manners, cuzzo? Stop breathin' on her like that." He scolded, causing Jasper to laugh.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper." I smiled, leaning against Edward's protective frame.

"Likewise, tesora. You get bored, you come find me, eh?" He winked and grinned at Edward before walking off towards another group. Edward shook his head and laughed, kissing the top of my head.

"He's only the beginning." He whispered before a young, bouncy girl ran up to us. Her eyes were doe-like, her body small and curvy. Her hair was cut short into a pixie cut that framed her delicate face—she was unbelievably pretty.

"Hi! I'm Alice, the only normal cousin Edward has." She grinned and pulled my out of her arms, giving me a hug that could rival her mother's strong embrace.

"Oh! Happy birthday!" I coughed out, pulling myself away so that I could catch my breath.

"Thank you! That's so sweet of you. I'm sure we'll be great friends if this jackass stops avoiding his family." Her gaze turned to Edward and instantly narrowed, her arms crossing over her chest.

"What gives? You don't like us or what?" She arched a brow, her small foot tapping against the ground expectantly.

"Eh, you know it's not like that, Alice. Why you gotta bust my balls?" Edward groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

"Bust your balls?! I ain't bustin your balls, it's the truth! You got some makin' up to do." She walked away before he could get another word in; effectively proving that she would have the last word in the conversation.

"Seems like you're the real family favorite." I laughed, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes and moved his hand to the small of my back, ushering me further into the party. We spent the next half an hour greeting his aunts, other uncles, and a few of his cousins. Esme came by and pulled me towards the food, making me a plate of everything she could get her hands on. I stared at the mountain with wide eyes, wondering how I would be able to eat all of it. Edward turned met up with me a few moments later and laughed at the site, smiling sympathetically at me.

"Wait until you see the plate she makes me." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and turned to Esme, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for feedin' her."

"Don't thank me yet, look at you! No meat on your bones! Your mother, god rest her soul, would cringe at the sight!" With that she was off like a whirlwind, piling food onto two plates this time. When she finished she ushered us towards the nearest table and put the two plates in front of a chair, shoving Edward into the seat.

"Mangia!" She scolded before walking off towards her husband to see how the grill was going.

"You better start coming around here more often, they don't seem to happy with you." I said between food induced moans. Esme was by far a better cook than Edward and I combined. Her food melted in your mouth, and sent you into a small flavor induced coma with each bite.

"Only if you promise to come with me. You're a nice buffer; they aren't nearly as mean as they would be if you weren't here." He winked in my direction before shoveling a large bite into his mouth. We finished our food in a comfortable silence. Moments after we finished Carlisle appeared back at the table, a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, where are your manners ya inconsiderate little prick. I feed you, I welcome you into my home, and you don't ask your aunt to dance?" Carlisle clapped his hand on Edward's shoulder, his little speech earning a chuckle from me. Edward nodded and got up, making his way over to Esme. Before long they were in the makeshift dance area, swaying together and laughing.

Carlisle took a seat across from me and stared at me for a moment, a small smile on his face.

"You seem like a good girl. Take care of my nephew, he's got a tough outside but the kid's gone through a lot. Don't let him be a schmuck to you though, just give him a good slap if he gets outta line, okay?" He winked at me and reached over, patting my hand affectionately.

"Of course, Carlisle. I won't let you down." I smiled back, watching Edward and Esme dance out of the corner of my eye. Their family was so warm, so welcoming. They were loud; but what Italian family wasn't?

"Now come dance with me, piccolina. Do an old man some good." He stood up and reached for my hand. I took his and let him lead me to the floor, laughing as he spun me around and pulled me into his arms.

"Eh, look at me Edward! Good enough for your lil' lady ain't I?" Carlisle grinned down at me and spun me again, holding me as a father would hold his daughter.

"Can I cut in?" Jasper's voice sounded beside me, my eyes widening.

"Keep your dick in your pants, son. Go find another girl to dance with." Carlisle muttered, earning a chuckle from Esme and Edward.

"Ya just gotta be tough, piccolina. Don't let the dogs get ya, alright?" He smiled and released me, Edward's arms wrapping around me moments after. He buried his face in my hair and rocked me slowly, his arms tight around my frame.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad." He whispered, his lips a mere inch from my ear.

"They're wonderful, Edward. All of them." The words were out of my mouth before I had to think about it. His family was fun, affectionate, and a little crazy. They instantly welcomed me as if they had known me all along, and I found myself craving their approval. We danced and ate for hours. When we finally parted ways the sun had retired, letting the moon illuminate the sky. I had exchanged numbers with Alice and Esme, and had promised we would visit soon. Edward had told them that he was opening the new restaurant and everyone had promised to come to the opening. We hugged everyone goodbye and made our way to the SUV.

I fell asleep moments after my head touched the passenger seat, only stirring when Edward shook me gently.

"You're home." He said softly. I raised my head a little but found that my energy was lacking. He chuckled and got out of the vehicle, opening my door from the outside moments later. He unbuckled my seatbelt and scooped me into his arms, shutting the door with his foot. He carried me with ease to the door, bending me a little so that I could slide my security card against the entry. When we reached my loft he set me down gently and let me unlock the door.

Once the door was open I was scooped back into his arms and carried to my room, a giggle escaping my lips. It was only then that the need in his eyes became visible, overpowering his normal expression. I reached up and slid my fingers over his bottom lip, gasping as he nipped at them.

"Edward…"I murmured, but he was gone. Before I could formulate a sentence I was pressed against the bed, my dress being hiked up over my hips. His movements were rushed, but gentle. He was quick to get his pants and boxers down his legs, kicking them off with his shoes. I watched him through half-lidded eyes, licking my lips as anticipation began to build in my stomach. He groaned a little as he looked at me, his eyes sweeping over my flushed skin.

"You're so damn beautiful, I can't stand it sometimes. And the way Jasper kept looking at you…"the last part came out almost as a growl, his eyes darkening. Before I could bother to console him he was pulling me up against the edge of the bed, my legs pinned against his chest. He used his free hand to push my panties to the side, his cock shoving into me moments after. I cried out, arching my back a little as he filled me.

"Fuck you feel so good." He reached his hands down to my hips and lifted me a little so that my legs dangled over his shoulder. He pulled out slowly and shoved himself back in, claiming me once again. His thrust came quick and rough, sending me over the edge quickly. A sheen of sweat quickly covered my skin, my fingers digging into the sheets beneath me. My voice quickly became hoarse from my constant moaning, unable to contain myself as he pounded into me.

"Edward..." I whimpered, feeling my release tickling my stomach. I clenched around him, lifting my hips as much as I could so that he could get deeper, hoping that it would bring me the sweet rush I craved.

"Fuck, Bella, hold on." He gripped my hips tighter and slammed into me as quick as he could, his groaning becoming louder until he pushed into me one more time, holding me against him. My mouth opened, but no sound came out. I was utterly spent, my body temporarily in shock from the pleasure that coursed through me.

After he regained his ability to think he put my legs down slowly, laying me on my side. He sunk next to me and stretched across the bed, taking a deep breath.

"I had planned to make love to you all night. I don't know what just happened." He said quietly, a tone of remorse echoing in his words.

"Edward. Please don't sound like you regret that… it was… it was great." I blushed, turning to look at him. A smirk instantly crossed his features, his eyebrows rising.

"Great, huh? Let's go for incredible." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me with more passion than I had ever experienced. We spent the rest of our night exhausting each other until we fell asleep. I was falling in love with him, and suddenly that felt okay.


	23. The Greats

The next few weeks went by in a blur of fun, and preparation. I had fully given into the idea of starting a fresh relationship with Edward and now that neither of us were fighting our feelings, things were great. The restaurant was a week away from opening and things were unbelievably hectic.

The first time he took me to the restaurant was two weeks ago; for what turned out to be an intimate dinner date. As usual he had only told me that it was a surprise, and had given me a time to be ready for him to pick me up. He had arrived at my door promptly at 8 and within twenty minutes we had been parked in front of a beautiful brick building with 10 foot windows all the way around it. It was right up against the water and Edward had not only purchased the building, but all of the surrounding land. He took me inside and I was greeted with a candlelit dinner, our own waiter, and soft jazz music filtering through hidden speakers. I would be lying if I said I didn't shed a few tears.

Though the restaurant was a modest size the land in general covered 3 acres. He had plans to build a small gelato café next to the restaurant once business was good. The land even included a small dock where I noticed a small boat had been sitting each time we came; but he never mentioned its purpose.

The building was beautiful on the inside. The floors were a rich creamy tile and the tables were an elegant mahogany. There was a small stage with a beautiful baby grand piano perched on it, and an old fashioned microphone. At the center of the restaurant was a large wrap around bar that could easily be seen from anywhere in the two-story building. The upstairs had been made into a more intimate lounge are with plush booths that Edward referred to as his VIP section. He said it could be reserved for meetings, parties, or a nice place for them to escape and have dinner with each other. That was the thing about Edward; he was sweet without trying. He naturally did things that made me smile on a daily basis.

I had easily fallen into my role of co-captain around the restaurant. While Edward busied himself with ordering liquor and food I had hired a lot of the waiting staff. I had personally interviewed each host, bartender, and waiter. We spent countless hours at night picking the silverware, glasses, plates, and linen. By the time we made it to the week of the opening I could easily rattle off phone numbers to at least 10 different suppliers.

Truth be told I had loved every minute of it. It felt good to finally have a bit of stability, and it felt good to laugh as much as we did. Edward had gotten an apartment nearby mine, though it seemed pointless since we rarely spent a night apart. We spent countless hours getting everything ready and by the time we left the restaurant in the wee hours of the morning all I ever wanted to do was collapse in his arms.

We had ended so many nights by dragging our feet through the doorway of his apartment building or mine, riding the elevator with half-closed eyes. The second we made it through the door though…that's when we came alive. Our passion for each other had become something unexplainable. Every touch, every kiss—everything was perfect. We spent hours competing with each other over who would satisfy the other more. Each morning I woke with sore muscles, swollen lips, and beautiful memories—we were untouchable to the outside world.

The second we exited the apartment we became the power couple. Getting the restaurant ready was no small task—but we were enjoying it. His family had stopped by every now and then; adding their suggestions no matter how welcome or unwelcome they were. Esme had been the most helpful; tweaking some of the recipes and working with the three chefs that Edward had hired. She made suggestions for specials and even gave us her secret tiramisu recipe. I had nearly cried at the first bite. Alice had stopped in and begged Edward to turn the restaurant into a club after hours, which Edward quickly declined, despite Alice's pouting.

The most entertaining visit had been when Carlisle came in, yelling about how there "weren't any pictures of the greats in the joint."

"What's the matter with you, knucklehead? You dense or somethin?" He had been sitting at one of the cushioned bar stools, while Edward and I stood behind the bar. Edward had been crunching numbers; I had been stocking the top shelf.

"What do you mean?" Edward sighed, raising his head for a moment to look at his Uncle.

"You think because you're hot shit you ain't gotta pay homage, boy? Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Lou Prima—fuck even Tony Bennett, though the asshole changed his last name. You can't have an authentic Italian restaurant and not show off what we're proud of, ya hearin' me? That's part of your culture, son. God, what do you see in this shithead, Bella?" Carlisle grinned and winked at me, ignoring Edward's grumbling.

"Can't I have something that's my own? That's what every Italian restaurant does, zio! Huge crappy posters of all "the greats"! But everyone knows who they are already! They don't need to come in here to know those guys existed! They come in here to taste real, authentic, Italian food and that's what I'm giving them! Lay off me, old man." Edward punctuated his remark by putting a glass in front of his uncle, filling it half way with bourbon.

"Alright, alright. You little know it all. At least tell me someone's going to use the piano and it's not just fuckin' decoration or some shit!" Carlisle arched a brow, knocking back half of the glass afterwards.

"Actually," I spoke up, a grin forming on my face. "Edward is going to play on Wednesday and Friday nights. And occasionally we're going to have different musicians come in—we'll have themed nights with special dishes, and only a limited amount of tables." I threw a smile Carlisle's way, knowing he'd be happy to hear Edward was performing.

"That's more like it. You two finish up, I gotta get back to Esme." He finished the drink and got up, heading out the door without another word.

"God, he's the worst of all of them, you know that?" Edward sighed and turned to me, sliding his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes and pressed up against his chest, raising my hand to push the few locks of hair that fell in his eyes.

"Stop it. You know they just want to you to be successful. Your parents would be so proud of you Edward." I smiled solemnly, hoping he knew just how true that was. Over the past few weeks I had learned a lot about his parents. Every time we had to take on a new issue with the restaurant, Edward would recall how his father would handle it. Often when Carlisle or Esme stopped by they would talk fondly of being in the old restaurant; and shortly after the family stories would begin. I could see Edward's eyes soften, his expression unclear as he considered his words.

"I wish you could have met them." He said after a few moments, his fingers trailing up and down my arms. "They would've loved you like their own." He leaned over and pressed a slow kiss to my forehead, his warm breathe tickling my skin.

Once we cleaned everything up we locked up and headed to the front door, Edward's fingers tangled with mine.

"You bitch." The words hit us the second we were outside. I turned to find Mrs. Benucci standing in front of us. She looked tired, dirty, and angry. Her beautiful pearls, perfect hair, and expensive clothes had been replaced with a loose ponytail and a pair of gray sweatpants that looked too big for her. A plain white shirt clung to her upper body, and her feet were donning a cheap pair of sneakers.

"I have you to thank, right?! Pissy cause you lost your job so you found a way to let the cops know about my "involvement" huh? Who do you think you are, you little cunt! I was ARRESTED. Most of the estate was cleaned out as "illegally earned funds". Every dollar we had left I had to use for my bail. I spent two weeks in a cell, you insolent little bitch. All so that you could be my husband's little slut?" Her voice had become higher and higher, the rage hitting me in waves.

"I never slept with him. Not once. And the only person at fault for this is you." I spit out, gripping Edward's hand tightly.

"You stupid little girl, you can't treat me like some common moron!" She yelled before pulling a gun from the back of her sweat pants. Her body was trembling, her fingers gripped the black metal tightly, as though it was her only grip to reality currently. My eyes frantically moved from her face to the gun, panic seeping into my veins. The moment slowed down, everything becoming so painfully detailed. The sound of the safety coming off, the sound of her pulling the trigger—they echoed around us. I could hear Edward's voice, could feel him shoving me to the ground, and then- nothing.


	24. Hospital

Beeping. _What the hell was that terrible beeping noise?_ As I became more aware of my surroundings I also became painfully aware of the throbbing in my skull. _What the fuck is happening?_ I groaned and shifted a little, instantly noticing that something was incredibly wrong.

My eyes shot open and scanned the room, confused by the white curtain, pastel wallpaper and small TV perched on the wall. _Hospital?_ I tried to sit up but was quickly pushed back down by a warm hand.

"Unh uh, toots. Relax, you need to give yourself a moment." Carlisle's voice was soft but firm, as his hand pulled away. My eyes instantly met his as different emotions floated through me. He seemed to understand the confusion, concern, and fear that he saw in my expression. Smiling, he pulled a chair up to the side of my bed and sat down, taking my hand in his.

"You had a nasty spill, doll. I guess that's the easiest way to put it. They told me not to stress you out to quick once you woke up, but I've never been one for beatin' around the bush. Do you remember anything?"

"You had just left the restaurant, Edward and I were locking up and then… Mrs. Benucci?"

"Good, seems like you aren't too out of it. Look, Bella, I don't want to scare you but I ain't keep anything from ya, alright? Edward is in here. That crazy broad was trying to shoot you; Edward knocked you out of the way and took the bullet. Got him right in the stomach." His face was grim, and the tears formed in my eyes instantaneously. It was like an ongoing nightmare that I was never going to wake up from. The second any happiness came to me it was ripped away. Things had been going so well and now Edward…_Edward!_

"Is he okay? What do you mean he got shot? For me? Carlisle please tell me he's alright."

"Shh, bambina relax. He just got out of surgery a little while ago. The doctor says things look good, slow recovery but the bullet went straight through. They didn't find any fragments in him and it didn't hit any major organs. The kid's luckier than he fuckin' knows, hand to God. And all for you, piccolina. That boy loves you more than you know."

I nodded and hung my head, guilt forming in the pit of my stomach as I thought about how hard I had made him fight to prove that love to me. And now here he was in the hospital with a gunshot wound.

"Eh, look at me, bambina. I know that look, you're feelin' guilty. Knock it off, okay? I'm no idiot, Bella. I know exactly who that dame was and once we got you guys to the hospital I knew there was somethin' I was missin. That knucklehead doesn't give me credit for how smart I am, you know that? Thinks he learned all the bullshit he knows on his own." He laughed a little and shook his head, his eyes gazing off as if he were somewhere far away.

"I won't paint myself as a saint for you, bambina, I wasn't always the picturesque man you see before you. "He winked before leaning back in his chair. "I use to work for Benucci—not as one of those idiot muscle men, but as a liaison to some other… families in the business. I won't say I don't have crimes on my hands, but I got out before things got too messy. Benucci… he wanted too much, ya know? Always messin' with good families. I didn't like it, not one bit. He tried to get me to stay, but I wasn't havin' it. The day I left I swore of the whole lifestyle, moved my family to our home and never looked back. When Edward's parents were killed, God bless their souls, I had an idea it had been Benucci—but never any proof. But all this shit with you randomly showin' up, Edward suddenly rejoining the family… I knew somethin' was going on. And then wasn't that bitch the icing on the cake? I looked back at Benucci's death more critically, knowing what to look for now. " His eyes found mine and took on a very serious expression, his hand gripping mine tightly.

"Edward killed him, didn't he?" He said quietly, though I could tell he already knew the answer. I swallowed hard and stared at him, before answering with a slow nod.

"And somehow you got mixed up in all of this? That's why that no good bitch was after you huh?"

I sighed and took a deep breath, before giving Carlisle an abridged version of exactly what Edward and I had gone through. I explained what happened at the club the first time I met Benucci, explained how Edward had kidnapped me, how we lured Benucci, how he brought me to his apartment, how Edward had shown up that night and how Benucci had died. The whole time Carlisle's jaw was tight, his eyes boring into mine.

"You got some serious gonads on you, you know that? The sheer fact that you dealt with all of that and somehow still get a smile on that pretty face when you see my nephew? Shit, the kid is lucky you haven't cut his dick off while he's sleepin. Mother of God, how the fuck did he pull all this shit off?" He shook his head and mumbled something under his breath before patting my hand in a fatherly manner.

"Well I think it'll make you happy to know the lunatic has already been locked up."

"She has? How long have I been out?"

"Less than a day, bambina. It's about 4 AM. I'm going to go check on Edward, I'll let the nurse know you're awake." He offered me that handsome smile before sauntering out of the room. I took a deep breath, surprised by the tears that immediately begun to fall. She was going to go to prison. Edward was going to be okay. I was going to be okay.

Within ten minutes a plump, cheery older nurse with bright red hair came in. She checked my vitals and smiled widely, surprised by how quickly I was coming to. She pressed her hand to my face and turned it, alerting me to the stitches that ran from my forehead to my ear. Apparently I had hit a rock on the way down, big surprise there. Couldn't just fall and hit the grass, huh.

She helped me stand up and let me walk around the room for a few moments, making sure my balance was on point. Once she was comfortable she asked if I wanted to visit Edward. My eyes lit up at his name, and I nodded quickly.

"Alright dear, let me tie up that gown in the back and we'll get going." I dutifully turned and let her tighten the ties of my hospital gown before she slipped my IV onto a portable stand and led me to the ICU.

Anxiety gripped at me as we made our way through the halls. I knew Carlisle had already told me that Edward would be okay, but the idea of having to see him in the hospital bed made my stomach churn. She stopped outside of the room and gestured towards the door, offering me a smile.

"You'll be alright, honey. Go on in."

I stepped into the room slowly and smiled at Carlisle and Esme who were sitting on a small loveseat, wrapped in each other's arms. Esme offered me a small wave, while Carlisle winked and gestured towards the bed. I turned slowly and let my eyes rake over Edward's form. His eyes were closed, and there was a small monitor next to him beeping at a slow pace. I moved towards the bed slowly, taking a seat on the edge. I had to choke back the tears, forcing myself to remember that he was going to be just fine.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, though I honestly had no idea of what time it was. Every now and then Esme or Carlisle would leave the room, but they never spoke—they left me to contemplate the situation silently. After what had seemed like my fifteenth prayer, his eyes began to flutter.

"Carlisle, Esme." I said in hushed, urgent tone. They immediately shot of the seat and moved to the other side of his bed, watching his face carefully. Edward's eyes opened slowly, fluttering as he tried to adjust to the light of the room. His eyes moved from face to face, before they stuck on mine. He stared at me quietly, an intensity burning in his expression that I couldn't place. Was he angry he saved me? Should I not be here?

As the panic began to grip me the corner of his lips turned up, causing my eyes to widen. _Is he really smirking right now?_

"Did I redeem myself yet?"


	25. Re-cooperating

Within a week Edward was released from the hospital, but was restricted to bed rest for another week before he could come back and have his wound checked. The doctor released him to me, and I rarely let him out of my site. We had to push back the opening of the restaurant, but I was able to handle all of that from my cellphone, by Edward's side.

We had tried sleeping in the same bed, but after my body had unintentionally found his in the middle of night and grabbed his wound, we moved him to the couch. I woke every day and made him breakfast, then we watched movies or TV together. Esme, Carlisle, and Alice had become frequent visitors. Esme often brought lunch or dinner over, and they kept Edward company while I ran errands. Once the week was up I brought him back to the hospital, and was rewarded with a lift on the restriction. Edward still had to take it easy, but the wound was healing nicely and the doctor expected he'd back completely healed in another week or so.

We were walking through the parking garage, my hand wrapped around his waist when he suddenly stopped me and pulled me into his arms.

"Edward, we're in a parking garage. Just because the doctor said you don't have to stay in bed all day doesn't mean you get to frisk me in public. " I scolded, only to be silenced by a searing kiss from him. When he pulled away I blinked rapidly, wondering how quickly we could get into the back of the SUV, preferably naked.

"Bella, you're it for me, you know that?" He sighed, his hand sliding up to cup my cheek.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you're fuckin' it for me! You're my girl, you're my life. I took a bullet for you, does that not spell it out for you?" He chuckled and shook his head, before sliding his other hand up to my face, holding it in place.

"Marry me."

"Marry you!?" I shot back, my head swimming with a million questions. Marry him? Did I want that? Did I want to marry someone I knew had killed more than one person? Did I want to marry someone that had held me hostage? But that wasn't the man in front of me anymore, I knew that. The man in front of me was sweet, smart, and business oriented. He was sexy, charming, and had a wonderful family that I considered myself part of.

"Am I speaking French, Bella? Yes. Marry me. Don't try to tell me you aren't sure, bambina, I know you are. You took care of me, you've stuck by me, we're opening a business together. Just let me put it on paper, let me put a ring on that finger and call you ." He urged, his hands moving down to my shoulders, gripping them gently.

"I … Edward, this is just so sudden. Can I think about this?" I looked away, hoping he wouldn't get upset. Instead I was answered with a chuckle, and his arm sliding down to my waist to pull me towards the car.

"Think about it all you want, Bella. But mark my words, you're going to be my wife." He smirked a little and plucked the keys from my hand, pushing me towards the passenger's side as he opened the door. I slid in silently, my eyes wide as I considered the weight of his question. Mrs. Edward Russo, was I ready for that?

He began humming quietly to himself, slipping into the leather seat next to me before turning on the car. He pulled my hands into his lap and idly rubbed at my ring finger the whole ride home.

The last week before the opening had gone by in a blur. We spent hours making last minute preparations, hoping that the delayed opening wouldn't hurt us. Friday, the day of our opening I opened my eyes to a tray of food sitting on top of me and a smirking, shirtless Edward.

"Eat up, beautiful. Long day ahead of us." He leaned down and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room. By brows furrowed a bit, wondering why he suddenly seemed so calm. I sat up and smiled a little at the spread before me. Eggs, pastries, bacon, juice, coffee… I had to admit it, when he tried—the guy was unstoppable. I ate quickly and pulled the tray off of me before slipping out of bed. I looked down at my body, not remembering when I had put his t-shirt on. Shrugging a bit I grabbed the empty plates and cups and headed towards the kitchen.

"So, the restaurant is only open 5pm-11pm tonight. I know you want to head over there and be there all day but you've done enough and I want you to go relax today, alright? I already made the spa appointment." He looked at me squarely, as if asking me to try and disobey him. I froze for a moment, thinking back to the last spa appoint he had made me. As if he could read the fear on my face he sighed and took the plates from my hand, setting them on the counter. Once his hands were free he pulled me into his chest, his lips pressing against my hair.

"Bella, I know I can never say sorry enough times, but that part of our life is done. I'll never do anything to hurt you again." He pulled me back a little, his eyes locking on mine.

"I love you, alright? I love you more than anything I could ever love. You're all I think about, all I dream about—when that bitch aimed that gun at you.. I didn't even have to think. I'd pick you every time, Bella." I could see expression in his eyes, he was resolute…this was real.

"I... I love you too." I smiled, burying my face in his chest. That was all it took. The pressure that had been building in my chest day after day was suddenly gone, the stress was gone, the fear… gone. He loved me, I loved him, and this was it for us.

He reached down to grab my chin, tilting my head up.

"I've been waiting to hear those words… longer than I want to admit." And with that his lips were on mine. His kiss started full of love, sweet and tender… but soon turned feverish, and needy. I answered it eagerly, my arms sliding up around his neck. He growled a little against my lips and slipped his hands down to my ass, pulling me up until I wrapped my legs around his waist. I giggled against his lips, earning another growl as he carried me to my room.

He bent over the bed and laid me down, his lips pulling away from mine. His hands instantly went to the edge of the shirt that covered me, quickly pulling it up and over my body. Once it was off he stopped and stared at my naked form, his eyes raking over every inch of my skin.

"God, I'm never going to get use to how beautiful you are." He groaned, pushing his fingers through his hair as his eyes continued to ravish me. Without another word he leaned down and pressed his lips to collarbone, his breath tickling my skin. One of his hands slid down to grip mine, pinning it above my head quickly. His free hand trailed down my sides at a torturous pace, ghosting over my hips until his fingers met my instantly moist clit. I gasped and arched my back, his hand gripping my wrist tighter as he chuckled against my skin.

"Always so wet for me, bambina. Fuck, you'll be the death of me." He mumbled as his lips slipped down to my breasts, taking my hardened nipple between his lips. He grazed his teeth against my sensitive skin, earning a quiet moan from me while his fingers toyed with the ball of nerves between my legs. Without warning he suddenly slipped two fingers inside of me, my hips instantly bucking against his hand.

He growled and raised his head, his lips pressing firmly against mine as his fingers began to pulse in and out of my wet core, forcing themselves deeper with each thrust. When the moisture started to pool between my legs he pulled his fingers out and pulled away from my lips. His eyes remained locked on mine as he pressed them to his tongue, his eyes closing for a moment as he moaned. He sucked at them greedily before his eyes opened again, lust clouding them. His hand released my wrist and clung to the waist of his boxers, pulling them off quickly. He kicked them off the bed and nudged my legs apart, slipping between them.

"God, I love you so damn much." He whispered as he pressed his cock against me, slowly inching it in until he filled me completely. I reached my arms up around his neck and pulled him down against me, moaning against his swollen lips. He reached down and grabbed my leg, hooking it around his waist so that he could push in deeper, earning a moan from both of us.

"Fuck, bambina, you're so damn tight." He kissed me feverishly, his words sending a shock right to my core. His hips began to move slowly, his cock sliding in and out of me gently, as if he was holding himself back. The longer it went on, the more I realized that he was trying to convey love—instead of lust. I sighed and gripped his chin, my eyes glaring into his.

"I swear to the heavens, Edward, if you don't start fucking me I'm going to lose it." I growled out, amazed at my sudden outburst. A smirk teased at his lips before his other hand slipped down to my hip and gripped it lightly. Without warning he pulled out and slammed back into me, earning a loud moan from me. He pulled my leg from around my waist and pushed it up until my ankle rested on my shoulder. He held my hips down against the bed and began to pound into me, hard and fast, his cock filling me over and over.

"Fuck, you feel so damn good." He groaned, slamming up against my hips, forcing himself as deep as possible. I could feel my muscles tensing, my legs shaking from his force. Moans poured out of my mouth repeatedly, my finger nails raking over any inch of his skin they could find. My body bounced from his thrusts, the friction from the sheet beneath us causing a light sheen of sweat to cover my body. He lifted my hips a little, earning a cry from me as his tip tickled my spot, earning a louder groan from him.

"Tell me how good it feels, Bella, please." He slammed in over and over, coaxing my orgasm from me.

"Edward, you feel so perfect baby. Don't stop." I whimpered, my toes curling as my stomach trembled from the growing pressure I could feel.

"Fuck, you're getting so tight baby. I know you're close." He moaned, shoving himself in harder. Within minutes, I was screaming his name, only to be met by his lust filled kiss as collapsed on me, his cum trailing onto the bed between my thighs.

"I'll be damned if another man ever gets to experience this with you." He whispered in my ear, falling to his side before pulling me into his arms. The second the words were out of his mouth I realized, I didn't want that either.


	26. readers

My dear readers,

On the run is getting published!

We still have a few weeks until we see the published version but I just want to thank all of you for the support! I'll do my best to keep you all up to date on what's happening!

Thank you for being along every step of this exciting journey for me!


End file.
